Once Upon a Time
by The Mistress of Nature
Summary: Girl meets boy. Girl loses boy. Girl finds out boy became a sociopathic zombie. Girl is still in love with boy. Y'know, the usual JasonxOC fic. XD But I'mma work with what I did so many years ago and make it WAY better. OLD STUFF WILL NOT BE EDITED.
1. Prologue

I looked down at my little grandchild, her dark brown curls framing her face so prettily. Her eyes, a warm chocolate brown that held so many emotions, were just like her grandfather's, "Grammy, tell me about Pappy," She said gently, touching my arm lightly in an almost maternal fashion.

"Oh, sweet girl, I'm old and tired; how about we speak of something else?" The look on her innocent seven year old face dropped to that of a disappointed puppy, determined to get her way.

"You aren't that old, Grammy, and I never did hear all about how you met Pappy; what did he look like? Was he nice? Well, of course he was nice, you married him…" Her little singsong voice droned on in a cheery ramble as my mind drifted to her grandfather. I missed him so very much, but I doubted I would ever see him in heaven when I died. He didn't do very good things during his life, unless his time as an undead didn't count for the tally on deeds to God.

"Grammy," Joss broke into my thoughts, her ramble stopping short in what I believed to be the middle of a sentence, "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, I was remembering Jason, sweetie," I said smiling serenely, knowing I would absolutely have to launch into my life with him if she was really that interested in her grandfather. Now I was more than ready to talk about him. My love was rekindled through memories.

"Oh, do tell me about him! I would love to hear all about it. You never did tell me all about him…" I knew she was a bit young to be hearing a love story the caliber of mine, but it just felt… right. She was old enough to have her first crush, of which she told me all about in the past, so I supposed it would be okay to tell her about him.

Lifting her up slightly, I curled her into my side in the rocking chair and smiled out to the springy wooded area outside my house. Crystal Lake always had a knack for making the seasons even prettier than other places of the world; almost like the woods and lake were enchanted. "His name was Jason. He was the first and only man I ever came to love as more than just a brother…"

And so my story began. My life. His life. Our life together. My love, Jason Voorhees.


	2. Two Ladies

**_Okay, so I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the prologue. :P I do NOT own Jason or the Ft13th idea. If I did own Jason, I wouldn't be spending my time writing this story, he and I would be doing something else... Now, onto the story!_**

**_Jason will be kinda OCish, and with this being a kinda AU at the same time, I feel no shame. I like maikng him sweet, and you shall see that in other chapters. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if you guys think I should change anything, and I won't know unless you say something. Now, please, enjoy the story!_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Michaeline stuck her tongue out at me in a teasing way and ran up the stairs. I gave chase of course, being the little child I was, yelling at her as I went, "That wasn't fair, Lina, you know I wasn't watching!"

I bolted up the stairs after her, watching her twin braids on either side of her head bounce wildly. She had stolen my teddy bear again, the one with the matted fur and one missing eye. I had owned him since I was born, and even at my five years I was extremely attached to him.

She had just nabbed him, Fluff-Fluff McBear, and was fleeing the scene. I followed her all the way up to the attic and cornered her almost instantly, "Give me back Mr. McBear," I growled as well as a little girl could.

"Fine, you can have him back, I was just using him to show you something," She spoke at her eight years in a way more mature fashion than I, and it confused me momentarily before I began following her over to the window, "Look down there, Jenny, there's a new friend moving in across the street."

Standing up on a small box I could see what she was pointing to just outside. But I knew better than she did. That boy and his mother were not moving in, they were visiting the people that lived in the house. They had nowhere near enough bags to count as moving in, because I could remember when I moved with mommy to the house in which I was standing on a box in. We had much more stuff, and that little boy did not have nearly enough toys to count as moving in.

"They aren't moving in, Lina, they must be visiting the Cat Lady," I smiled at my nickname for that particular neighbor. She lived in a two story house that was absolutely huge with a large porch perfect for drinking lemonade on in the summer, but she rarely even walked outside, let alone brought lemonade. If she ever left her home, it was to call for one of her many cats that had escaped her and her possessiveness.

"Well, why would they have so much stuff if they weren't moving in, Jen?" Lina had mock confusion painting her face and voice so thickly that even I could detect it. Didn't she have eyes?

"See the boy out there?" I pointed out the window at the child sitting outside on the porch doing exactly what I wanted to do there: drink lemonade, "If they were going to be taking the place of the Cat Lady then he would need more toys, and the mommy doesn't have very many bags of clothes." I pressed my face to window and stared outside.

"Should we go talk to them?" Michaeline had a disbelieving look on her face as she asked, almost pressing her face to the dusty old window as I did, "He can tell us what they plan to do. Wouldn't you think that would be the proper lady-like thing to do, greet the guests?" She faked a curtsy, feigning the look of a Lady from a long time ago. The time of froufrou dresses and too many rules.

I nodded in agreement, smudging my nose along the glass and leaving one clean streak, undoubtedly leaving a large dirty spot on my nose, "We should dress up. They might think we actually are Ladies from that time my Grammy has told us stories about," I giggled at the thought.

"That would be so much fun!" My 'mature' friend was acting just like a little kid, worse than me.

I laughed for the briefest of seconds before we ran to the old oak chests in the corner on the attic. Of course, it was the far corner of the attic, the dark part... the scary part. I froze halfway there and Michaeline turned back to look at me, "It's okay, Jen, nothing bad is over here. We just need to drag the chests out into the sunlit areas, and we can dress up." She was playing up on my weakness again.

"B-but..." I backed up a step and tears started to blur my vision. Crying had never helped me before, I always did it anyways, but it never seemed to change. I was still terrified of the darkness, and I had a feeling that it would always stay as such, "I can't... Lina... no..."

She began to advance on me, a steady gait that showed any resistance was futile. Grabbing my arm softly, she leaned down to my height, and pulled me into a hug, "Jenny, it's alright," She laid special emphasis on 'alright', "I can drag out your favorite dress and accessories, but next time, I want you to control your fear. The dark won't do a single thing to you."

A sad, fearful nod was all the response she got from me before she pulled out our dresses, shoes, earrings, necklaces, and fans.

My favorite dress was a puffy sleeved pink one with bows adorning the skirt. Lace trimmed the bows, neckline, and hems, and a corset-like bodice made it have a prettier look with white on pink. A matching pink and white fan with lots of lace and bows was it's matching friend, along with shoes that were much too big for me made of white satin, and a pink ribbon choker. I had no earrings. It was the embodiment of that froufrou time Grammy talked about. I absolutely adored it!

Michaeline's favorite dress was much less grand, and fit her a bit better then mine did me. Hers was a deep blue with light blue accents of modest lace on only the collar and hems, and a much less grand skirt. It had the same style of bodice and the hoop skirt, but it wasn't as feminine or flashy. She had dark blue heels that almost fit her, a fan that was about as flashy as mine, but matched her dress, and an earing/necklace combo that looks exquisite. She was so pretty... I hoped to be as pretty as her when I got to her age.

"Ready to go?" She looked over to me when we had finished dressing, and putting up our hair (as well as a five and eight year old can).

"Yes yes yes!" I squealed and we bolted down the stairs in our gowns and heels, biting at the bit to meet who I did not know would turn out to be the love of my life.


	3. Monster

**Thanks to PerformanceklokDethklok for being the awesomest person ever and reviewing. I totally love you; you're awesome possum!!! *hugs you* I hope you enjoy this enstallment. (Did I spell that right? *laughs*) If you're a new reader, tell me what you think as well, I always am open to any reviews. Trust me, I think I might actaully kill for them. **

**Btw, I do not own Jason, Mrs. Voorhees, Friday the 13th, or anything from those movies. I do own the other characters though. **

"Oh, no you don't!" We came to a screeching halt as my mother stood before us, hands on hips, and blocking the front door that hung open with only a screen between us and the sunny street. Great, our only way out, and mommy had to stop us, "What are you two doing in those dresses? I told you, Grammy doesn't want you going outdoors with those dresses. They're too big for the both of you, and you always get your clothing dirty."

"But Mommy..." I tried to don my saddest face. Of course, she softened only slightly, but not enough to let us pass. Time to try my usual cute charm and sweetness Grammy always got mad at me for, "We promise not to even touch the grass, and we only want to talk to the new boy across the street. You could watch us if you don't trust us," I smiled sweetly, and walked over to hug her and lean my head against her tummy. She was practically jelly by now.

"Oh, sweetie, I trust you," Mommy sighed, cooing at me for being so cute in my too big, pretty dress. Jeez, sometimes she was just too predictable and naïve; but I loved her anyways. She was my mom after all, "You two just be careful in those dresses." Of course, the charm hadn't worked completely because I wasn't on my own, but more than enough was still working.

"Okay, mommy," I gripped her lightly on the arm and pulled her down, kissing her cheek, "Lina and I just plan to make a new friend." I was such a manipulator when I was little, but it was so easy, I just couldn't stop.

"Have fun, girls," She said to us, stepping aside and swinging open the screen door. She curtsied to us as we stumbled past in our too long dresses, and huge shoes, "Tell them your Grandmother and I say hello as well." When we were walking down the brick steps from the door, she asked one more thing of us to do, "See what that crazy old woman is up to..."

She obviously didn't want us to hear that, but I glanced at Michaeline and grinned, "Told you, Lina, she's the Crazy Old Cat Lady," I giggled once as she laughed, "So many cats, so little time!" We laughed so hard that we almost fell over four times before we reached the end of our cobblestone driveway.

As I began to walk across the street, checking both ways for cars even though it was a summer afternoon- the time when no cars ever passed- Lina stopped dead in her tracks. That was very reminiscent of my halt up in the attic... totally fearful of whatever I had stared at.

I turned back to her and crooked an eyebrow at her. Of course, I probably looked like a total idiot standing in the middle of a street in a costume dress that dragged along the street and heels that made me trip more often than made me look taller, but I didn't care. I liked the feeling.

She was staring at the porch of the Cat Lady's house, her mouth gaping, "What are you looking at, Lina?" I swirled back around and looked up at the house and saw that the boy we had viewed earlier was cowering, hiding his face.

"H-his... look at... face..." She stuttered for what felt like forever, unfitting words coming out chunks at a time; half the time she just gagged or moaned, but the other half she would say something. "Gross... ugly... MRS. COSTELLO!" She turned tail to run, totally forgetting her heels and falling flat on her face.

"Michaeline," I pulled off my heels, learning from her blunder, and rushed to her side, "What's wrong?" I glanced back to house to see that the boy was gone, "I think you might have scared him with your screaming." Shock was registering in my system at that moment; I was acting mature and she was being the baby! When had that switch up happened?!

"He's... a monster," My best friend hissed, stabbing a dirtied finger at the Crazy Cat Lady's house, "We should go back inside. So hideous..." She murmured more to herself than me as she stood on shaky legs. Was hideous a special word for ugly? It was confusing me. So much my sudden maturity.

"What about talking to the visitor...?" I was so confused. What had gotten into her? She had been so very excited to visit our temporary neighbor and now she was being a meanie-butt!

"No, never," She dusted herself off, noting that there were no tears or scuffs on the shoes or the dress, "Let's go." She grabbed my arm with a shaky hand and started to drag me toward the house. I was not going to stand for her being so mean!

"I'm going to talk to him," I practically pouted at her, yanking my arm from her grasp and sticking my tongue out at her. She knew she couldn't win a fight against me when I was so determined, so she sighed and walked away, "I'm going to make friends with him and you're going to be so jealous and we're going to go play in my attic and we..." I let my yelling trail off as she waved a hand at me in a dismissal-like manner, "Fine!" I stomped off to visit the new boy.

Walking in a lady-like way up the steps of the Cat Lady's house, I glanced over to my left where the boy had been sitting not that long before. There was a shattered glass on the porch now, along with a splattering of that sweet smelling drink that I knew had to be either iced tea or lemonade. Poor kid had been probably been so scared by Michaeline seeing a monster near the house he had run inside after dropping his lemonade and cowering in fear.

I knelt down next next to spattered mess and began to gather the larger shards with extreme caution. It wouldn't be a good idea to greet the new people with blood all over my hands and dress with tears streaming down my face. A Lady never does such a thing. At least, that's what Grammy always said. I must act with poise and esteem. Whatever those words meant, they sounded awful nice.

My mind was so absorbed in the thoughts of seeming like a real Lady that I didn't hear the door of the house swing open, "What are you doing, little girl?"

A feeling of eyes boring angrily into the back of my head, surveying my apparel, and back up to my head, washed through me as the angry woman's voice reverberated in my head, "I asked you a question, girl, now turn around and answer me!" A stern hand gripped my shoulder and twirled me around.

Fear washed through me faster than you could say, "Whoa, Nelly!" She was a moderately tall woman, at least in comparison to me, with short curly hair and sparkling, dark eyes full of anger. I dropped the glass, causing it to splinter farther, and stared up at her with wide eyes.

"I... was cleaning up the glass... the one that the boy dro-" The look in her eyes intensified and I stopped mid-sentence. Seeing that she was still waiting for an explanation I carried on with another train of thought, "Michaeline, my best friend, and I wanted to come say hi to you and who we think to be your son, and she started screaming about a monster at the house when we were crossing the street. I think she scared him."

"Oh, my dear," The lady's eyes softened immensely, and she smiled. "That was my son, and his name is Jason. I am Mrs. Voorhees, but you can call me Auntie Pam." She was so nice that I smiled and curtsied like my Grammy had taught me, "What a sweet little girl," She mused aloud.

"Can I meet him now?" I was still very excited to make a new friend, "I don't think I can get Lina to come over and meet him too, she's too afraid of that 'monster' she saw," I was practically bouncing on my heels at the happy look she gave me.

"Come inside, child, and you can meet my little Jason," She motioned for me to enter, and of course, being the Lady that I was, I entered without a second thought. Time to make myself a new buddy!


	4. Inside the House

**This one was really fun to write, and hard to cut off. I'm finally getting to a good part! XD Thanks for your reviews PerformanceklokDethklok, Dawnpashmina (thanks for spelling of installment 3), and Alex. I love you guys, you're the sweetest ever. You make me feel great about this.**

**I don't need to put in the disclaimer after last chapter, so I won't. :3 Just don't steal my characters without permission, puh-lease. **

Mrs. Voorhees watched me enter as gracefully as possible, a smile on her face, "What a pretty dress. Why are you wearing it?" I could have hugged her with all the joy I felt in my heart at that moment. She had noticed my gown and complimented it! Too bad Michaeline wasn't there to see that, she would have been so jealous.

"Lina and I thought we should look nice when we came over. Grammy never wants us to look like 'hobos' when we visit new people. Auntie Pam?" I stared at she smiled and laughed at my explanation.

She nodded her head, "Yes?"

"What's a hobo?"

Pamela Voorhees was one of the nicest people I had ever met in my life. She loved children and animals, as I could tell by her picking up one of the many cats that were flooding onto us, and she seemed to be totally charmed by how I acted. It was a special thing I did for her, I was just trying to be on my best behavior with Lady manners. I liked her.

"Hobos are people that have no homes, and I don't think you could look like one of them even if you tried. You are just so well mannered and sweet; they're never like that," She glared off into the air above my head, eyes glazing over in what I knew as anger.

An old woman's voice penetrated the awkward silence, somewhere from another room, "Who's there, Pam-Pam?" The lady's voice was scratchy and old sounding, something I usually avoided because it had a tendency to scare me. She sounded awful mean.

"Oh, mom, don't call me Pam-Pam in front of guests," Mrs. Voorhees smiled as she said it and looked down to me, "She's called me that ever since I was a little girl," She whispered.

A cough/laugh emitted from the same vicinity and the voice sounded once more, "Who is it then? It must be someone new around here, nobody ever comes to my house anymore." The woman sounded awful sad, making me sad as well for ignoring and fearing her for so long.

"A little girl, mom," My hostess laughed, "Give me a few minutes to get a name and such. Then I can bring her in to meet you and my little Jason." Her eyes gleamed every time she said her son's name, making me wish my mother had that look when she thought of me.

"Alright, alright, I'm not rushing you, Pam," The coughing laugh was heard once again before it was a virtually silent house as before.

'Auntie Pam' grinned, a thing she seemed to do often when it came to family, animals, and children, "What is your name, sweetie?" She ran her fingers through my now fallen down, shoulder length brunette locks. Straight as a stick with a slight curve on the ends. I hated it, but she seemed to like it.

"I'm Jennifer Costello," My response was that of a child proud of their heritage. Too bad I knew absolutely nothing of mine, I just enjoyed the sound of it. Though that name Voorhees had a much cooler sound to it...

Her next question wasn't much a shock to me, because people were always so unsure, "And how old are you, Jennifer?"

I held up five fingers and smiled, "Five years old, and I'm gonna be six next March." My birthday was the only way I could keep track of the months that seemed to fly by. Always a countdown to my birthday, according to me.

Quite surprising was the fact that Mrs. Voorhees practically clapped her hands at my age, "Good! I thought you were a bit older than that, and you wouldn't get along with my Jason if you were older than him." There she went again with that small bit of glaring off into space.

"Can I meet him now, Auntie?" I was bouncing again, looking around a bit for the boy I had seen earlier. He must be awful nice for his mom to love him so darn much, I thought. My mommy never seemed so eager for me to meet new people, in fact, she almost tried to keep me away from others.

She smiled again, "Alright then, sweetness, you can meet him."

Mrs. Voorhees led me into an adjoining room, where an old woman was sitting at the table smoking the stub of a cigarette and working on a crossword puzzle from the paper. She was the Old Cat Lady. Her hair was a peppery gray, her eyes a chocolate brown magnified beneath thick, large glasses. A dress with a very worn, retro looking flower print hung on her skinny body, and her fingers were bony and claw-like.

The woman looked over to us and flashed us a gap toothed smile. It seemed half her teeth had been killed by that disgusting smoking habit, "Hello, little girl," She cooed at me, waving her hand in a friendly manner. She wasn't as frightening as she looked, in fact, I thought she was rather sweet. She offered me a cookie and some lemonade just after asking of my name.

"Where's Jason?" I questioned after a minute of friendly conversation with Grammy Voorhees and Auntie Voorhees. They both exchanged a look of happiness before looking back at me.

"I can trust you not to wander the house, am I correct?" Grammy Voorhees, as I now called her, asked me; I nodded. "Good, you go up the stairs, and the last door on the left is Jason's room. Go ahead, go meet my grandson."

Auntie Voorhees' face held a look of pure terror, "Mom, no, she shouldn't go up there alone!" She was so frightened of whatever she had thought of that she was shivering.

"Let the boy make friends without you pushing him, Pamela," Grammy Voorhees sighed, placing a hand over her daughter's in a consoling way. She smiled at me and nodded in the direction of the staircase, and I scampered off to the stairs.

The house was cool, and the hard wood floor was pleasant and clean feeling against my now bare feet. I had left my shoes at the door earlier to I wouldn't track dirt anywhere. The stairway had a rug that felt soft and plushy running all the way up the steps and along the hall. My steps were slow in my nervousness, and I stopped at the beginning of the hall.

What if he didn't like girls? Even worse, what if he didn't like me? My mommy sometimes told me that I talked too much, and that might annoy him. What if he saw how Michaeline had burst out about the monster and thought that it followed me inside? Goodness, I felt like I could faint right then and there!

The door at the end of the hall was cracked open slightly, and afternoon sunlight poured through the crack and left a buttery yellow streak on the carpet. What if he wasn't even in there anymore and found me in his room later? Would he hate me then?

I sucked it up again and walked as confidently as possible down the hall, halting once more, this time just before the door. My hand raised of it's own accord and slowly pushed the door open while my eyes took in the room itself, where the boy was playing on the floor, "H-hello?"

He spun around and I gasped. He... he...

**********************************************************************************************************

**Do you enjoy these cliffhangers? I know I do!! **


	5. Meeting Jason

**Okay, yeah, so I had ideas of what to do, but my parents wouldn't let me type or write andything 'till my homework was done. So this chapter isn't what I orginally planned, but I guess it turned out okay. Thanks to me and my horrible attention span and memory...**

**Thanks to PerformanceklokDethklok and Alex for being such faithful reviewers! You guys really are the awesomest ever! *huggles you***

I looked down at my little grandchild, her dark brown curls framing her face so prettily. Her eyes, a warm chocolate brown that held so many emotions, were just like her grandfather's, "Grammy, tell me about Pappy," She said gently, touching my arm lightly in an almost maternal fashion.

_He spun around and I gasped. He... he..._

He was afraid of something? His eyes dilated quickly, and he dashed farther from me and the door, cowering behind a toy box overflowing with action figures and stuffed toys. Jason's gaze was locked on me... or something behind me...?

"What is it? Is it behind me?" I hadn't gotten enough time to see what he really looked like, except for his fear filled, chocolate brown eyes. I remember thinking that he had the most beautiful eyes in the world.

The boy's fear dissipated and he stood up. Jason was thin and wiry, but already much taller than me. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts that ended right above his knees and a red tee with no design or pattern on it. Kind of a cute guy, I thought, if it weren't for the disfigurement that made his head look too big for his skinny body. One eye was a bit lower than the other, and his upper jaw seemed to jut farther out that regular. His eyes were still a bit fearful.

"Hi," I muttered shyly, still nervous of the monster behind me that obviously didn't plan to attack, "You're Jason." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," He had a quiet, yet sweet, voice. I liked that voice, and knew that I would probably really like him as well. We would be awesome friends at some point. "Who are you?" He sounded genuinely curious at my straight-forwardness, and the fact that I was up here without his mother.

The boy smiled, and I saw that he didn't had a full set of teeth, like Michaeline and me, but a scattered few that were crooked and just made him more endearing. Yes, I would definitely like this boy. He was kind of sweet. Must not get many friends with his 'medical problem', as I called the whatever-it-was that made him look different than normal boys, I mused.

"My name is Jennifer; Jenny or Jen if you want to call me that," I smiled back at him, happy that whatever monster had been behind me had finally left and stopped scaring me. If there had been a monster, that is.

"Did mommy send you up here to say sorry? She doesn't like kinds being mean to me," He was suddenly not very open to friendliness, his strongly expressive eyes burning straight through my eyes to my mind. He was kind of scary when he was mad.

"No," I felt extremely bad for Michaeline scaring the poor kid, "Auntie Pam and Grammy Voorhees wanted me to come up and make friends with you. That's what Lina and I were planning to do in the first place. See my dress?" I motioned to my over sized fancy gown, "We had dressed up to say hi and Lina saw a monster and-"

Jason had started laughing! My vision blurred as I felt like crying. Did he think I was stupid for dressing up? I just wanted to be nice. Maybe he didn't believe in the monster that was outside and just didn't like me when I had come in. Maybe he thought I was just ugly. I had been called an ugly little girl when I was at school before summer. It had hurt.

"Jennifer, are you okay? You're crying," Jason approached me as if he was planning on hugging me, but didn't get any closer than about a foot and a half away. I think he was afraid of me... rejecting him? It reminded me of that other story- a French one- Grammy always told me about. A hunchback and a gypsy and a mean old monk man. I couldn't remember names, but Jason sure reminded me of that hunchback man in the bell tower.

"I'm f-fine," I sniffled and wiped my nose, suddenly noticing that I had fallen to the floor as well, evidently bawling my eyes out. Even at my young age, it was a bit embarrassing, "I should leave," I muttered and stood up, tripping slightly on my dress in the process.

"No, please don't leave; they always leave," I turned to see Jason looking dejected, his eyes once again showing the most emotion. I suspected that it was hard for his face to show very much emotion, being different and all. A mental slap; how dare I think so very meanly of him? He didn't need such a mean girl like me hanging around with him.

My hair flew into my face and stuck as I shook my head, "Nobody needs an," I gulped in hesitation, "...ugly girl like me playing with them." A feeling of shame washed over me at the look in his eyes. He was sad? Why?

Jason's eyes held that mixture of sadness and pity that I remember my Grammy having when we had found a lost kitten on the street one day. She had taken as immediate liking to the sickly little creature, it's fur sticking out at odd angles and it's ribs obvious whenever it exhaled. We still had the kitty, but it liked Grammy more than me, so I rarely ever saw it.

He stared at me a moment longer before closing the gap between us and hugging me. I doubted that he did that very often to anybody but his Grammy and mommy, feeling how he was slightly stiff at first, "I don't think you're ugly." I was so happy, I hugged him back, seeing that a boy I already liked could actually call me cute.

My complimenter's heart sped up and beat hard against my chest, and he stiffened further. Okay, definitely didn't hug very many people. I backed away, my cheeks now the color of my dress, probably a shade darker, and I smiled, "Thanks."

Jason backed away from me, his face reddening as well, and he looked past me to something in the hall. He grinned and waved shyly right when I heard a low chuckle, "What are you two doing?" I turned, my face blushing even darker when I recognized the voice behind me. It was Mrs. Voorhees, and she looked as happy as a cat that had just gotten some fresh cream.

"Hi, Auntie; hi, mommy," Jason and I chimed at the same time, causing all three of us to laugh simultaneously. I could tell that we would be spending a lot of that summer together. Jason, Auntie Pam, Grammy Voorhees, and Me. It was going to be great.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Did I make him cute enough? It was as good as I could figure out, seeing how I don't want to make him mentally retarded or mean. I always viewed him as someone who would make friends with anyone willing, and doesn't like to see others sad or mad. The talking was something I believe he had plenty of _before _he died in the lake later. Well, I hope you guys liked it!**


	6. All Emotional

**There we go! The biggest one yet, since I took so darn long to get it typed up. Sorry, my muse had gone on vacation! XD Thanks a billion times to my lovely reviewers whom I love so much: PerformanceklokDethklok, Dawnpashmina, Alex, Maddie, Tubariax. I swear, you guys spoil me with such nice reviews. **

"We weren't doing anything, mommy," Jason walked past me with a smile and hugged his mother. He obviously loved the woman, and she loved him just as much in return, "Can we go play outside?"

He was really that anxious to play with me? A giggle almost found its way out of my open mouth as how happy and shocked I was. Of course, I wanted to play as well, and I really liked him. Maybe he sensed that; maybe not.

"Of course you two can; I was just checking to see how things were going," Auntie Pam smiled down at me, and I beamed at her. Even she could tell that we had almost immediately hit it off together. It was almost like she expecting it deep down inside her heart. I smiled even wider thinking about such a deep feeling.

"Pamela!" Grammy Voorhees' voice was surprisingly booming when she yelled, "I told you to leave those children alone, they need time to bond! Now get your ass back down here and sit down before I make my way up there and drag you down." The one swear word (even if it wasn't that bad) surprised me. She seemed like such a sweet, laid back lady. Guess I had been wrong, she still had that flame! And how that flame burned when she willed it to.

"Yes, mom," Mrs. Voorhees muttered, looking extremely annoyed at her own mother. "She is so infuriating sometimes..." She rolled her eyes and disentangled her son's arms from her waist. As she walked away, there was a momentary pause in her steps and she turned to look at us again, "She's younger then you, Jason." That was all she said before descending the stairs and leaving us.

"Really?" The gleam in Jason's eyes showed how happy he was, "How old are you, Jen?" I smiled again. He actually called me one of my nicknames instead of the full name! That was a great thing, at least to me it was.

"I'm five," My hand shot up to show him five fingers, proof that I was my age.

"Wow, I'm seven; I thought you were my age," He smiled that cute, funny looking grin and looked down at my clothing, "Except for the dress. I didn't know if a girl my age would wear such a pretty dress. They always make fun of them."

My smile felt like it would break the border of my face, it had gotten so inflated! "You think my dress is pretty?" Goodness, just through meeting this boy, I was already happier than I had been in a long time. It made me realize that I was never truly happy with my life. He was my awakening, but I hadn't known it at the time; of course, I did when he died. But let's not get ahead of the story.

"Yes," Jason was uncomfortable now, with my being so straightforward about how happy I was was, "Do you want to play?" I nodded and we walked farther into his sunlit room.

His room was bigger than mine, but seemed to be almost uninhabited. The white carpet was without blemish, no grape juice stains or food stains like my room had... under the bed of course. Mommy always moved the furniture over food stains. Three of the four walls were a pastel green, the third an odd color: black. Yes, it was as dark as midnight, if not darker, and that was the wall that had the large window showing off our street. Ocean Avenue. It didn't look like an ocean with all those huge houses.

Before I could take in any more of the non childlike room, Jason interrupted my thoughts, "Do you want to go outside? Grammy leaves my room to look so boring. I think she likes things clean and crisp. Her shoes are always clean, and so are Mittens, Muppet, Thomas, and Mrs. Twitchet. Those are her favorite cats. Mrs. Twitchet is the mommy." Jason had become even friendlier. The more talkative, the better.

"I like it here," I glanced around once more before affirming that I really did, "But I would prefer to go outside or play at my house. Do you want to meet my mommy and Grammy?" He smiled, probably at the idea of making even more friends. "They are really nice, and so is Lina. She might afraid the monster followed us back to my house though."

Jason's eyes were more than just confused. He was utterly lost, "But... that was the girl that had yelled and screamed at you about me; what monster?"

What?! She had been screaming about Jason?! But he didn't look anything like a monster! Monsters were big, hairy, ugly, and mean creatures. Jason, this sweet, innocent, loving, and lovable boy was definitely not a monster! How dare she? I would never have quite the caliber of friendship with her again for a very, very long time. Sad, I really loved her like a sister.

"She was talking about you," A simple statement that made me feel extremely violent, sad, and vulnerable at the same time. Though at that age it would be unhealthy and abnormal to have such feelings, I wanted to shrivel up and die, rip Lina's heart out through her throat, or just plain cry. And of course, seeing how I would naturally react at that age, I did the latter.

Oxygen felt low, and I gasped for air as tears cascaded in angry burning streaks down my cheeks to soak into my dress. Then I became beyond just angry; I was infuriated at all those people that had ever made fun of poor, sweet Jason. Nothing else mattered, not the dress, definitely not Lina, and not any other person in the world. I was determined to protect my new friend at all costs. Or die trying.

"Oh, please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you sad," Jason stood next to me and wrapped one arm around my shoulder comfortingly, "We can go over and visit your friend, Grammy, and mommy. It's alright with me," He smiled at me as I looked up with blurred vision.

"I'll hurt Lina if she makes fun of you," I muttered, my anger simmering to a dull heat, but my mind still reeling with how mean she had been. How can somebody do that to a living breathing human? Let alone someone who cannot help what they look like...

"No, don't do that," His eyes were shining prettily again, and I sighed, knowing that any argument would be a losing battle against someone as loving as him, "She was just afraid; most people seem to be scared of me at first, at least until they get to know me they are." He was just so mature about the situation. If it would have been me, I would have cried and whined when alone and be mean to the people that were mean to me. But Jason... he was different. He had seen more than his share of hatred pointed at him, and all he could think of was what they might have felt. It was almost like he only cared about the others. Sadly, I could never be that way.

I sniffled a few times, my eyes locked with his. He was trying to persuade me not to be angry about it because he wasn't angry. He just felt hurt, and felt bad for the other kids that were mean; no anger anywhere within that body, except for whenever somebody were pursue him. Much like it seemed I had done after Michaeline had scared him.

A smile broke out on my face, and I laughed. Laughed at the absurdity that I could be so very angry at someone I had absolutely adored and looked up to moments ago, the fact that the sweet boy beside me was stuck in a body that did not fit him, and my own childishness throughout the whole thing. Violence was not something I was known for even in the slightest way, but I believe that it was the beginning of my protectiveness of Jason that flared so hotly.

"So you still want to go over and visit Grammy, mommy, Lina, and Freida?" My face was once again holding a beaming, happy expression. But this time it wasn't for pride in somebody liking me, or me liking somebody, it was just unadulterated glee at such a sweet personality.

"Who's Freida?"

"Grammy's cat," We both laughed at how nervous he had looked for a second before barreling down the stairs to run over to my house. And of course, the first one we were going to search for was Lina to clear some issues up. At least I had thought we could.

*******************************************************************************************  
Was it worth the wait? I thought that it was lacking in action and massive amounts of plot, but it was packed full of all that gooey emotional stuffs. I thought it could use more of that; we needed more insite into Jen, and something that just might bring them together. Oh, and thanks bunches more to PerformanceklokDethklok for the idea for another chapter. I plan to use that as soon as it feels juuuuuust right. ;P**


	7. Win Some, Lose Some

**Hey guys! Is this late or what? Yeah, it's a bit longer than the others, and might seem a bit detached from the others. But, as you can tell, I was a bit distracted by other things. :D I hope you guys all anjoy this. And, since I haven't checked my comments for names, yuou know who you all are. And, just like all other times, I ove you all for making me feel so good about this. Love you all, and I hope life has been swell. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

We walked across the street, shoulder to shoulder, laughing about cats. Of course, we were both nervous to meet up with Lina, who was almost guaranteed to still be inside my house. Mommy would never have let her walk all the way home when she was so shaken up, and neither would I. At least, I wouldn't have; now I wanted her to be gone really badly. I wanted to keep my new friend, and hopefully mend hers and my friendship in the process. Then it would all turn out good.

"Do you really think they'll like me?" Jason looked down to me and frowned, his chocolate eyes looking worried and really pretty. He had such beautiful eyes; they would be impossible to ever forget.

I nodded fervently and grinned happily, "Grammy likes anyone that I make friends with, mommy will be nice no matter what," I touched his arm lightly, "And I don't think that Lina will be mean to you again. She probably thought that she saw something wrong with you from all the way over there, like how I'm always afraid theres a monster in the dark. Sometimes I think something moves and it makes me cry." I hadn't even noticed I had gone off topic.

He smiled the gap toothed smile that I found so very endearing before poking my lightly in the shoulder, "I'll race you to your house." We were just getting to the street when he challenged me, but even with my dress, I wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"You're on!" I squealed and we began to run; we looked both ways simultaneously and booked it even faster across the street. Jason's long legs gave him an advantage over me, so he won by a long shot, but he and I were laughing the whole way and did not pick on each other at all. It was probably the most fun thing I had ever done, even in comparison to some of the fun things that Michaeline and I did.

I gracefully walked up the steps to our front door, and lay my hand on the knob before I noticed that Jason was no longer following me like an adorable shadow. He was hanging back, staring in fear at the closed door, "What's wrong, Jason?" I grabbed his hand reassuringly and tried to tug him along; he wouldn't budge.

"I-I..." He gulped audibly, and wrung his hands together. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," He mumbled almost too quietly. He turned to leave, but I held my grip on his hand, halting his frightened retreat, "Please let me go?"

It was alright to be afraid, I knew, but I didn't want him running from this. He was my friend, and even if my other friend was willing to be mean, I wouldn't let her intimidate him. Jason was a sweet boy, and she needed to see that. I decided it the best way to intrigue him into coming inside by mentioning Freida, "Don't you want to meet my Grammy and Freida? I'm sure they'd absolutely love how nice you are. Especially Freida." I pouted at him.

"But... I... they..." He was having the hardest time with saying what he was thinking. My gaze continued to bore into his visage, his extremely endearing face showing inner struggle I would probably never know the full extent of, "I don't look normal. My mommy has told me that people aren't always mean like all those other kids, but I know they stare at me. I'm ugly." He stated the last sentence as if it were truly how everyone viewed him day to day.

I touched his face gently, his gaze rising to meet mine at the tender touch, but I did not smile. I was angry at him for really thinking that he was a hideous creature, an abomination to anyone that laid eyes on him. The sentence that came from me was much more mature than even my mommy would have been capable of in such a time of weakness and worry, "Beauty is inside you, Jason; it will never and has never had anything to do with what one looks like on the outside."

Jason blinked once. A minute passed, and he blinked again. He opened his mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut; he pulled me into a crushing hug and I could tell he was smiling when he spoke, "Thank you, Jen," He mumbled into my hair.

"You're welcome," I whispered before pulling back and looking up to him, "Do you want to go inside now?" He nodded happily, or as happily as his nervousness would let him. I turned the doorknob and we entered into the eerily silent house. We both knew that Michaeline had to be in the house, at least my knowledge of my flighty, too caring mom let me think so. As I thought about my mother, the one girl I was afraid would be in the house walked down the stairs, stopping mid-flight.

Michaeline's face seemed to shrivel. When she first laid eyes on me, her smile was as beautiful as always: wide, glowing, emanating so much sweetness you could be sure that you would gag on it if it were a food. But... once her eyes drifted to my left and just past my shoulder where Jason was halfway hiding behind me, her face dropped that sweet facade, "What is that thing doing here?" She sneered at him, and I felt his hand wrap it's long fingers about my wrist in fear.

"He is not a thing, his name is Jason,and he's a really sweet boy," I curled my fingers to touch his as I spoke, securing him into the knowledge that I wouldn't leave him subject to Lina and her meanness. She scowled, and I continued, "I don't know why you think ti's okay to be mean. You always hated it when I was mean to little bugs and spiders, and you always told me to be nice to people that were having problems. What's the difference between any of those and Jason?" My voice sounded more mature than ever.

Her face didn't change much, but only incorporated a flash of annoyance at my anger, and a small glare at my friend behind me, "I do not care about him." I noticed that her fists were clenching as they always did when she was uncomfortable with a situation, "He isn't normal." So that's what she thought? If someone was not normal by our standards, then they didn't at least deserve a bit of respect? My stomach rolled, leaving me feeling sick with anger and hurt.

"If..." I gulped and wiped away a tear of rage and sadness, "...you don't want to be nice to everyone... then get out." Though I felt like I was falling apart inside, Jason's hand stopped me from begging her to befriend us both and to stay as she always used to. His hand moved down to squeeze my fingers gently; I gulped again and felt the tears running down my cheeks. I made no noise. Nobody did.

Lina's eyes widened at my boldness, and she gulped slightly as well, her fists falling limping at her sides, "W-what?"

"Get. Out. Now." I heard Jason's voice sound behind me. It was a hollow, angry sound. One made from the culminated feelings of loneliness, being harassed by other like Lina, and long restrained anger at girls and boys liker her. I glanced back at him, shocked, and saw that his eyes were as empty and hollow as his voice. I shivered.

"Fine!" Michaeline stomped down the stairs, storming past us with a huff. "If you plan for me to come back, ever, don't even ask! I won't do it!" She slammed the door behind me.

After she had left, the house went back to it's abnormal silence. I smoothed the skirt of my dress and glanced at Jason, who had let my hand when Lina had started to storm door the stairs almost right at us. He smiled at me warmly and wiped away one of the tears from my cheek, "Thank you. You're... the only one who's ever done that for me."

"The only one?"

"Yes."

I smiled. I would never forget that day. One day that changed my life... for the better, and for the worse. Either way, I had my Jason. And even to this day, that's all that matters.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Was iy good? Did you like it? Hahaha, now I plan to jump forward a bit in time. Im getting tired of pacing so very slowly, and jumping forward about four years (to just befor ehe drowns *sniffles*) will make the story better, and a bit less wordy. XD Hope to upate soon!**


	8. Crystal Lake Camper?

**Greeting my sweet readers! Did you all miss me in my long absence from this story? I felt so bad for leaving it out in the cold for so long, but I had quite he struggle with thinking of how to move along. I hope this one turns out satisfactory, because I watched four Friday the 13th movies (Part 2, Jason Takes Manhattan, JasonX, and the new Friday the 13th remake) to make myself inspired again. Please enjoy, adn I love all of you for reviewing. It helps me to keep going. (Remind me to check all my reviewers next time so I can thank you all by name here!)**

Almost nobody ever believes me when I say that Jason I stayed the best of friends for four full years. It was quite true. Even after that summer in which I lost Michaeline as a friend, but gained the sweet boy, Jason, we would try to get together. Of course he didn't live with his grandmother, so I could only see him during the summers, but we wrote to each other all the time. (He and I were chapter book readers by the time we met.)

One of his letters to me, when I was nine and he was eleven, was as follows:

Dear Jennifer,

I wish you could be here to see the new place we moved to. It's right next to a lake! It's so pretty... mommy says it's called Crystal Lake, and that it's near a summer camp that will be up and running by this summer. Do you want to come over then? Mommy wants to invite Grammy over, too, so she said you could go with her.

There's going to be the big teenagers, and they're going to let us join the camp for free if we help. That's what the man that plans to make it work said. He stared at me funny. It made me feel uncomfortable. I don't think he liked me, Jen, and it makes me sad. Mommy says he's just like all those mean kids. But before she told me that, she told the man she would be the cook for the campers.

Will you come over this summer? Please please please please? Then me and you can go to the lake, and you can teach me how to swim. Wouldn't that be the funnest thing ever? Hope your mommy will let you come. I also hope you can swim.

Your friend,

Jason

P.S. It's my birthday soon, too! It's July 13th.

That letter still makes me laugh to this very day. He had always been a bit of a mommy's boy, clinging to his own mother's every word like she was the one who made the whole world. A goddess. The best woman ever. But I could understand why he would think that. She was a sweet woman, someone anyone could rely on for fun, love, and more than enough pampering. Sometimes she cuddled me so much I thought I might actually cry when she left me. I never did of course; I loved her like a second mother.

After I had received that exact letter, I had gone running to my mom and asked her if I could go.

"Oh please let me go?" I pouted and wrapped my arms about my mother's waist, hoping I could influence her decision with child-like sweetness.

"I don't know, Jen," She shook her head, her long, chocolaty brown hair brushing against my arms and cheek. "You're teacher has said you needed to get some more of that reading in this summer. You were falling behind."

I smiled sweetly at her, snuggling my head against her chest, "But don't you remember, mommy? I'm ahead of everyone else! I can read much faster and better than anyone else my grade."

"But... oh, sweetie, I just don't think you going to a strange camp is healthy for you. You know, I heard Michaeline was going to a nice horse back riding camp this summer; remember how much you like horses?" She smiled as if she were offering such a good trade that I would never even dream of turning her down. But I already knew that it wasn't that she didn't trust the camp; she didn't trust the Voorhees.

A glare/pout found it's way onto my face and I locked eyes with her; the smiled melted away under my heated gaze, "You know that I don't get along with her anymore. She made fun of Jason when I first met him, and she keeps judging others at school, mom."

Sadly, to my eternal anger, my mother still said she she would 'think about it'. What was there to think about in this case? She knew for all those years that I did not play with Lina any longer, that Jason and I relied on each other like a fish relies on the water to surround it or a human needs the air: we even freaked out if one or the other did not write back within a week of the last letter. I needed to go to that camp for the summer, even if I had to ask Grammy to talk to her about it.

When it was nearing on my deadline of what to write Jason back with -yes or no- my mother came to me as I was reading in my room by the sunlight filtering through my upstairs room. I looked up to her, never smiling as I had been for the few days she 'thought about it', and waited for her answer.

"Oh darling... please smile," She waited to see my response receiving none, "I think you can go with them for the summer camp. Just be careful... I don't trust your little friend... um..."

"Jason!"

"Oh, yes, Jason. He's not normal, Jennifer, and I don't want his... mental problem or whatever it is that makes him different to put you in danger." She sighed when I hissed slightly at her choice of words.

"He's just as smart as any of us, mom. He just looks different. Are you judging him now too?" I glared at her and she shook her head, meaning no. "He gets enough of that shit at school..." I added as a afterthought.

Mom's eyes widened so much I thought her head was about to burst. "What did you just say, little lady?" She was glaring at me now, but I didn't back down. She had to know that I was going to stand up for my best friend.

"I said he gets enough of that shit at school. Auntie Voorhees is going to pull him out and home school him at the end of this year, you know. Oh, wait, you don't like him, so why would you care anyways?! He's just a danger to your poor little daughter." I faked a pout and threw my book on the floor, standing straight up in front of her, almost a head shorter than her. "I don't care what you think of him or Grammy Voorhees or Auntie Voorhees! I. Am. Going."

Before she could even move from my sudden, not to mention unusual, outburst I ran past her, down the stairs and across the street to Grammy Voorhees' house. By the time she opened the door to me, I was crying insanely about Jason and my mom and even the dead bird I had found on the ground a week before. Everything was flowing out of me in a torrent of emotion.

"What's wrong, Jen?" She was genuinely worried about me unlike my mom. She wasn't biased about Jason like my mom, so she paid special attention to my odd emotions.

She lifted my face to make my tear streaked eyes meet her friendly ones, "She doesn't want me to... to..." I burst into hysterics again before muttering his name, "J-Jason."

"Who doesn't want you to see my grand baby?"

"My mom."

Grammy Voorhees' eyes hardened from the molten chocolate color they were- so much like Jason's- to a cold, almost black color, "What for?" Her voice was monotone, and I knew she was extremely angry from my confession of my mother being so mean.

"She thinks he has a mental problem because he looks different. He's just shy, but she won't listen to me." I stopped talking as I saw her eyes rise to look above my head to someone who was evidently behind me.

"The girl wants to go, Mrs. Costello, and the way I see it, you have two choices: you can let your daughter go to the camp and be with her best friend for his birthday and the summer with changes of clothing, or you can let her go without changes of clothing. Either way, she'll come with me there."

I could have laughed at the look on my mom's face. She was absolutely shocked and almost seemed afraid of the old woman holding my shoulders in a vice grip. "Well?" Grammy Voorhees' voice was chilly even to me, and I had gotten used to her naturally chilled tone.

"She can go, then." Mom looked down at me, a tight smile for me now, "I hope you have fun, Jen, but don't blame me if you get hurt." She turned and left me with Grammy Voorhees, the sunshine contrasting sharply with the mellow moment.

A laugh emitted from the old woman behind me, and I looked up in surprise at her. "Well, sweetie, I advise you get some stuff packed, because I wanted to leave as soon as I knew if you were going."

I smiled at her and ran across the street again, ecstatic to be able to see Jason for a whole other summer, and be at a birthday party of his! I had never been to one of his birthdays because Mrs. Voorhees was always over in my neighborhood, and she never wanted to mess up Grammy Voorhees' house, even if it was most likely going to be only Jason and me. Now I was going to wish him a happy birthday for once in a party!

This was going to be so much fun... I wish that was how it really had worked out. But of course, life never wants to go as planned, and it screwed me over quite nicely that summer.

**~*~*~*~*~  
****Was that intense or what? I thought it was more intense than my previous chapters, and I thought it was fun to put such a mature attitude to a nine year old. That was a bit like me when I was nine, just without the swearing part. :P I hope to get an update soon, because ideas are swirling about in my head at this very moment! ((Please ignore any spelling errors in the bold sections... this damn thing has no spell check ad I write too fast for my mind to keep up. .;))**


	9. Awkward Moments

**Thanks (on 7 and 8) PerformanceklokDethklok, Wife of Jason Voorhees, (on 7) Gratifications of a Liar, sakuraxgaara15, Animelover210! I do hope I'm not forgetting anybody, because I love you all. Please, please, please enjoy this chapter(thing...?) as much as you loved the last ones! XD I enjoyed writing it, becuase it reminded me a lot of my mom at times- though she isn't a bitch about people that are different, just about my Jason Voorhees- and a lot of me. ^_^ Oh, and thanks for fixing that birthday mess up, Diana; I had meant JUNE 13th, but I'll just leave it how it is now that the damage has been inflicted.**

Once my mom saw just how joyous I was (not to mention that I didn't know how to pack for camp) she decided to help me pack. Apparently, she thought I would be more likely to want to stay home if she was friendlier, so she began talking all about what she thought would be fun to do during the summer if I had decided to stay.

"You know Jen," She started out when I was dragging my luggage bag out of the attic, with her at my heels to help hefting the monster of a suitcase, "I had been planning some really fun stuff for us to do as a family, you Grammy and me."

I looked up at her indifferently and nodded my head to say I was listening as we walked down the stairs to my room, "Well, I had been thinking we could go to the zoo, that park you seem to think is fun..."

"Yes?" I grinned as I began pulling out clothing, my mother pointing out what I needed and what to put back.

"Oh, and we were going to go visit daddy and his wife in New York!" She nodded her head fervently as if I was going to be changing my mind any minute just because she offered a chance for me to visit my unfaithful father that left us when I was four. She obviously noticed my frown, but mistook it for sadness in my departure to Crystal Lake, and continued with faux remorse, "But you'll be going off to that camp, so we can't do that..."

I snickered slightly and covered it with a slight cough, "Well, you can always go do all those things with Grammy. I'm sure she'd love that! Then she can have that time with you she's been wanting for a long time. Isn't that great?" The sweetness of my voice was disgustingly fake.

Mom frowned slightly, but cheered instantly when she seemed to have thought of something... devious, "Why do you want to visit that little Jason boy instead of your father or the zoo or a park?"

Was that really all she could think of? Sad. "Because he's my best friend, and I think he deserves some fun. More than I deserve it."

"Do you _like _him?" Oh, God, now she was pulling the gossiping girl card with me? That was so not going to fly well with my quick temper (a lovely inheritance from my father), but seemed willing to give it a try. She was being such a child about the whole thing... even sadder than her first question in my mind.

"Yes, I believe so."

If I ever thought the look on her face at Grammy Voorhees' house was utterly priceless, this one dwarfed it in comparison! She actually looked ugly to me for the first time in my life, and I recoiled a half step from the look of surprise, disgust, and amazingly enough, fury, on her face.

She stood like that for what seemed like an eternity before she snapped shut my now full suitcase and put on her sugariest smile, "Have fun this summer, sweetness."

"Um... alright. Love you, mom." I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed her cheek like I always did when I was leaving for even a day. Old habits die hard, I thought bitterly when she kissed me back stiffly.

"Love you too, sweetie."

Now, as I talk to you about all of this, is it hard to envision my mother in an asylum before she was fifty? A woman that seems to think like a child when things aren't going her way definitely needs to be with all the other loonies, God bless their poor souls, and that's what she got. Not too shocking that five years after this incident she was arrest for murdering my father, eh? Guess she got what she deserved, though I always missed the mother I had when I was five.

But we should get back to the matter at hand...

It turned out to be that Crystal Lake was rather far away from Ocean Avenue, more than I suspected it to be. It was in a little remote area and the camp, aptly named for the lake next to it, was a cozy, medium sized area scattered with cabins for counselors and campers. There was one to act as the mess hall, and one that was moderately far off from the others; that was the one Grammy Voorhees pulled up to in her old van.

"Here we are, Jennifer, this is the cabin you'll be staying at."

"But what about you?" Wasn't she staying with us as well? And why was the cabin so far off from the others'? Were they mean just like my mother? I was so confused...

"I'll be sleeping in there too, deary, don't you worry about it; but I'll only be here until his birthday, because I have to take care of my kitties. They can't be alone more than a week."

I was puzzled at what she was saying. "Do you mean that Jason's birthday is only about a week away?!"

"Why yes, haven't you been paying attention to the calendar?" She chuckled slightly at my momentary confusion. She decided to move onto a different subject, "How long has it been since you've seen Jason?"

To my extreme sorrow, the last time I had seen Jason was the summer before last (they hadn't come to visit that year), and I told her as such. She smiled at me in a grandmotherly way, and looked past me to the cabin at my back, "Well I think you two have some catching up to do. He seems a bit happy to see you."

I whirled about and screamed with happiness and shock. Jason had grown so very much! Now he was almost my mom's height, and she was just over a head taller than me. At only about eleven years old and he looked so grown up. His brown eyes were the same as always- full of expression and beautiful beyond words- and he was dressed in a white tee saying Camp Crystal Lake across the front with a scenic back and white picture in the background. He was wearing dark green cargo shorts that went past his knees and a pair of very old blue high tops.

When he smiled, I knew I was falling in love with him all over again, but this time it was more intensified; he wasn't the timid little sweetheart that I had met four years ago, but a young man that was comfortable with me.

"Hi."

"Hey," I replied to his beautiful voice that had deepened slightly. He had obviously matured before a lot of other boys, because most boys his age weren't changing much at all.

Simultaneously, we ran to each other, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and swung me around like the boys do to girls in the romance movies. I blushed a deep scarlet."I've missed you a lot," He whispered into my hair when he placed my feet back on the ground, hugging me still.

Okay, so he hadn't matured so far as to know that a girl might blush at such closeness to a boy she likes; I didn't mind his attentions though, "I've missed you a lot, too."

**Not too short, I hope. It was shorter than the last one, but the last one was a treat for me taking so long. :P Hopefully I can get another section done by later tonight or tommorrow. Most likely tomorrow, because my butt hurts from sitting for so long today. Merci, my friends, for being so patient with my oddness. **


	10. Confession of the Heart

**Thanks to CelestialDeth, Wife of Jason Voorhees, and PerformanceklokDethklok for reviewing my last chapter. I love you guys for staying with me on this. :P Oh, adn you should all thank Wife of Jason Voorhees for encouraging me to change my mess up about a chapter or two ago. I decided that I will change that birthday mess up, because I felt bad for deciding to leave it how it was. Of course, I did it as tastefully as possible; NOBODY SHOULD BE CONFUSED AFTER THIS. ^_^ Enjoy!**

"Oh my goodness, Jen, Mom, I thought you might not get here!" I heard Auntie's voice chime to us, and I backed away from Jason's hug just enough to see her. "You two never answered the last letters, so I thought you might have decided to stay home."

Jason loosed me from the hug and sidestepped slightly from me when Mrs. Voorhees ran out to me. She swept me up in a hug much like her son's, showing that she had obviously missed me almost as much as Jason did. "Sweetie, you've grown so much! You're practically a lady now."

I blushed once again at such sweet attentions being paid to me. I hadn't really changed a whole lot. I had just grown a couple more inches, and my hair was getting close to waist length, but besides that, I felt I hadn't changed much at all. But I was willing to let her think that about me if she wished. "Thank you Auntie Pam; I missed you too."

Now she pulled away from me and walked over to her mom, Grammy Voorhees, embracing her in a much more gentle fashion. I didn't hear what they said to each other because Jason began to talk to me again, "You have changed, you know."

"Not really; I'm just a bit taller, and my hair is a big longer." He laughed slightly at my degrading comment, and I smiled slightly. He was so cute!

"Do you want to go over to the lake and talk for a while? We can sit on one of the docks and put our feet in the water then walk through some of the forest," Jason's voice was so lovely to listen to that I just nodded. I barely knew what we were going to do, I was just listening to his voice, but my reactions were as if I was in on the whole plan.

He announced it to Grammy Voorhees and Auntie Pam from the distance we were from them, and grabbing my hand, he pulled me with him. While we walked, I felt as if my hand were on fire, the contact from his flesh on mine was searing. Why had I never felt this before? I didn't ponder it long, because Jason suddenly stopped and turned to look at me.

"You've been acting kind of funny, Jen; you've been real quiet," He studied my face for a bit before continuing, "Is there something wrong?" I blushed once again, feeling like a stupid girl from one of the black and white romance movies. You know, the one that starts talking to a boy she likes for the first time. That type of butterflies-in-my-tummy feeling.

Get over it, I berated myself mentally, you've known Jason for four years now, and you're just starting to act like this? Pull yourself together, missy! "Oh, there's nothing wrong, I'm just kind of worn out from such a long car ride." That was a half-truth, seeing as I had been in the car for nearly five hours straight. I wasn't a whole truth though, since I wasn't about to tell him that I seemed to like him more than I should.

"Well, alright, I can understand that," He grinned and pulled my hand, making me aware of the contact all over again.

"Um... you had said in your letter... that you're birthday was on July 13th. Didn't you mean June 13th?" I smiled sheepishly when he turned again to me with a puzzled expression.

"Did I really say that?" He looked up at the trees surrounding us, creating a shadowed world for the little critters that lived near Crystal Lake. A small squirrel scurried past us at our feet, and there was what I believed to be the mixture of a chickadee and a robin's chirp in the air as he thought about it. He unleashed one of his enchanting laughs again and my knees felt momentarily weak, "I was writing really fast to get that letter in. Mom said I had to write one if I wanted to because she was going to the post office for the last time before summer camp started. Silly that I messed that one up."

I laughed lightly and kicked a rock at my feet, "No big; I just thought it was strange, but I paid no attention to it. Just thought you might want to know... since it's still early June and all." I look up at him and smiled warmly.

The look on Jason's face was a little bit shocking for me; he was smiling at me as if it were the last time he was going to see me... "You're really pretty when you smile."

"Th-thanks," I muttered almost silently. To stop myself from being too embarrassed by such a compliment, I tugged his hand playfully, "Race you to the lake?" I could see the lake not too far away, just through a few layers of big trees and about fifty feet of saplings and baby trees.

Jason seemed to be thinking about if we should race or not, tapping his index finger against his chin. "Hmmm... you're on!"

"So not fair!" He had taken a head start on me and was at lest ten feet ahead of me when I got over the shock of it. Racing after him as if I was being chased by a killer, I still was unable to catch up to him. He stayed a steady ten paces in front of me the whole time until we reached the edge of the lake. The dock was not far to our right when we cleared the forest, and we ran to it together.

"Guess you won, huh?" I giggled half way out of breath.

"Aw, we tied, I think," He wasn't as breathless as me, so he smiled and stared at me again. Okay, that was a bit uncomfortable... "Wanna sit on the dock?" He had noticed my discomfort and broke eye contact to look to the dock.

I nodded happily and followed him over to the dock. We sat in silence with our feet dangling in the water for about five minutes before Jason said something, "What did your mom think about all this? I don't think she ever liked me much."

My immediate reaction was to contradict that thought, but I knew it was true. My mother never did approve of the Voorhees, especially Grammy Voorhees (The Crazy Cat Lady) across the street. When she had finally met Jason just after Michaeline and I parted ways, she had shown a bit of momentary disgust at him. She had questioned us about Michaeline, about his family, and had pulled me aside to ask about his 'condition'. That had made me mad, and I told her that it was not a good question to ask when you first meet people. She had agreed to it and was immediately much friendlier to him; that was my first clue to her childlike mind... and it had made me sad.

"Not happy at all. I had yelled at her, and your Grammy gave her the option to let me go with or without clothing," I grinned at the memory, which was really only a few hours ago. "She let me go, but she tried to dissuade me."

Jason just laughed, and we looked out in silence at the sunset. It bathed the lake in hues of orange, yellow, and red, reminding me of the poppies in my backyard at home. They had the same blending from the farthest out being red to the closest to the center being a dark yellow. In this case, the black center that would have been the center of the flower was the dark outline of trees on the other side of the lake. I stared, amazed, at the scene before me and sighed.

"Jen...?"

I turned in a daze to look at him, "Yes?"

Jason seemed to be blushing, but it might have been the red reflection off the lake, "If I was to die this summer... I just want you to know..."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, intertwining my fingers with his, "I love you too, Jason. I'll always love you, too."

**Well, was that a cheesy ending or what? Yeah, I was all giggly when I was writing this chapter, so please forgive me for sappiness or boringness. Lol, I did have fun writing it though, and it helps to put an end to that day that stretched last chapter and part of the one before it. Be patient, loveys, I should have the next one up soon; don't cry though, cause we all know what will come soon... he IS turning 11... and it's summer... at Crystal Lake... *sniffles* I'm getting teary eued thinking about it. Well, I should shut up and get back to typing, eh? Ciao!**


	11. Talk About Worrying

**Hey there everyone! Well, this chapter was hard to write but easy at the same time. Hard becuase I couldn't seem to put my thoughts into words, easy becuase I knew what wanted to say. ^_^ Isn't it funny how that turns out? Too bad you couldn't all be in my head to just see what I had been thinking. I'd like to thank Wife of Jason Voorhees and PerformanceklokDethklok for reviewing my last chapter. I absolutely love you two so much! You encourage me to keep on truckin' even when I feel I can't go much farther much quicker. *hugs and cookies for you both* So, without further ado, let's get to the story, shall we?**

Of course, after saying such a thing to him, he had blushed a deeper scarlet than the red of the lake. A strange name came to mind, but I shrugged it off knowing it was a silly name for such a nice place. Camp Blood. But it would never deserve that name; it was too beautiful, and with Jason at my side, it was even better.

When we went to bed that night, me sleeping in a cot next to Jason's bed because Grammy Voorhees needed the other open bed besides Auntie's, I kept thinking about what he had said. What was he thinking, saying such a foreboding thing... 'If I was to die this summer...'? For such a beautiful place with such a loving mother, grandmother, and friend at his side, it was almost scary to hear him say such an inane thing.

"Jason?" I whispered to him at what I think was about two in the morning.

A groan came from the bed, and I heard the wood creak very slightly as he turned over. His head slowly popped over the side of the bed, and the moonlight showing through the window lightened his face enough to see he was still half asleep. "What is it?"

I thought for a few moments about whether I should say anything to him or not, and finally decided it best to just say what was on my mind, "Why did you say that earlier?"

One loud sigh later, Jason blinked once, "You woke me up to ask me... about what I said last night?"

"Yeah."

"Jen, you're a strange girl. What is it I said that bothered you so much for me to be woken so early because of it?" He put emphasis on each so. I was starting to feel stupid for waking him; obviously not a night owl or early morning person. The thought made me chuckle very slightly, but he paid it no attention even if he noticed.

"You had said 'if I was to die this summer'. What were you thinking? I don't think you'll die this summer; or anytime soon at that," I could see him grinning as I added on the 'anytime soon'. To me it wasn't something to laugh or smile about, because I was getting worried.

"What are you smiling about?! This isn't funny!" I hissed; that prompted him to let out a full fledged laugh, and I could feel everything on my person down to my toes tingle at the sound.

He finally stopped laughing and stared solemnly at me, the grin gone, "I don't quite know, Jen. It felt like the right thing to preface what I planned to say," The smile was now back, just sweeter, "But you had beaten me to it." I blushed, happy for the dim light.

"Guess I did."

"You ready to sleep now?" He sounded tired again, and I immediately remembered the time. How stupid of me to keep him up even a second longer because I was embarrassed!And he always thought me to be a sweetheart... I sure could be selfish.

"I think that would be a perfectly enchanting idea," I had always wanted a chance to use the word 'enchanting' in a sentence, and that seemed so perfect. The moonlight had intensified slightly, and his eyes were sparkling so prettily that he could have been a prince. Heck, there could have been a prince in the room with us and I wouldn't have noticed him.

He smiled and leaned down toward where I had evidently sat up to talk to him. Very slowly and lightly, he placed a kiss on my cheek; goodness, my heart didn't beat so fast I thought it planned to burst from my chest! Did he really kiss me? Am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep? All those thoughts flew through my mind a million miles a second, but when he spoke, they all stopped, "Night, Jen."

"N-night, Jason." He chuckled and lay back, leaving me to lay back as well and think of all that had transpired that night and just now.

Of course, thinking about such a sweet act from a boy you love is bound to raise a bit of turmoil in your mind. One of those turmoils was my mother. I knew that she disliked the boy for inadvertently splitting Michaeline and I up, but she didn't know that it was her Lina's fault to begin with. She was the one that made fun of Jason's abnormal appearance. She was the one that called him a monster. She was the one that truly broke our friendship apart. Mom never saw it that way, even though she had told me that she had seen and heard all of it.

Another problem that skittered at the edge of my mind was the stupid camp. Crystal Lake. Inattentive counselors from what I had seen just driving through. The tendency of all children to mean to another that it different. What Jason had said about dying that summer. Camp Blood. The camp brought all those fears of camping and being picked on to life. Of course, it wasn't as real for me, since I looked as normal as any other average girl; it was a real thing for Jason though. He was the one to fear this place, not me.

And last but not least of the three main annoyances in my skull was swimming. To most people, that's a harmless sport that everyone can cooperate in, everyone can join in the fun, everyone can at least splash about and float. Not for my Jason. He had mentioned in that letter about me teaching him how to swim... was that a danger? With all the other amounting problems, I found it to be so. I'd seen movies where children were pushed into the water by others because they couldn't swim. If Jason had to go through being picked on at school, wouldn't that mean he might drown if they think it's funny or cool to push him?!

"No... God, no..." I whispered to myself, pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes.

I couldn't let them hurt him like that! All because of that stupid kiss, one simple little peck on the cheek, I was brought into the damned light about this whole situation. The pain that rushed in with it was almost crippling, and I whimpered slightly. How was I supposed to know if anything like this was to happen this summer?! I didn't, and it made the pain all that much worse.

Lying awake all night would seem almost impossible, seeing that I had been staying up to all hours of the night and waking early the last few days because of my mom having to 'think about it' for me to go to camp with Jason. But no, it wasn't. Staying awake until I could see the sun's rays filtering in warmly... still awake when they filled the whole room with their summery happiness... it didn't bother me. It only bothered me when Jason awoke.

"Hey, Jen; did you sleep well?" His voice was chipper and as bright as the sunshine in the room. It irritated the headache I now had.

"You could say so, I guess," I replied in a voice more fitting of the dead than the living. His tone was like the sun while mine was like the dark places under his bed that sunshine never reached.

Peeking his head over the side of the bed, he studied my face, "You don't look like you slept much."

I laughed dryly and smiled a much as my pounding head would allow, "Not too much, but I'll be fine today. Did you sleep well?"

Now it was his turn to smile, but his was much brighter, just like his voice, "Of course I did. I always sleep well when I'm happy." That cheerfulness he was exuding felt like a bucket of cold water on my drowsy form, and I sat up, gingerly rubbing my head.

"Me too."

"So you did sleep well?"

A grin found it's way on my face at the innocent curiosity in his voice, eyes, and body language "As well as I could for being so happy. I always wake up like this after my first night at camp." Truthfully, I had never been to camp before, and I never was one for waking up grumpy and tired. He didn't need to know that though, so I lied smoothly.

"You're so funny. Want to go see what Mom made for breakfast?" His change in attitude showed that he was confused at my contradictions but preferred to leave it be. It made me feel bad for lying, but I said nothing; I just nodded. "Well get up then, dress, and we can go to the mess hall."

"The mess hall?"

"You didn't think she'd treat us special just because she knows us better than the others here, did you?"

I shook my head, smiling shyly, "No, I suppose not. It was just a hope."

Jason just laughed sweetly. We got ready for the day, me tying my hair up in a ponytail, and we set out of the cabin, ready for the day. Or at least he was; my mind was still set on my fears and worries. And maybe catching a bit of sleep during the day.

**Was it long enough? I thought I would make it a bit longer than a few of my others just because I kept all y'all waiting so long. Lol, I just couldn't move on without a bit of this foreshadowing fun, and maybe putting in a bit more stuff, like that lovely word JUDGING into play for the next couple chapters. Got to set it up right, don't I? (Not to mention the fact that I can hang onto my Jason a little bit longer; that is... before I go into those dreary chapters with only memories of him in Jen's mind) No crying when it does come though, kay? Next chapter should be tommorrow night or the day after tommorrow's night. No guarantees though, so watch for more! XD Ciao.**


	12. Breakfast Time

**Too tired to put much of a preface for this... so here's the second chapter I've put up in practically one night. I'm tired, so I'll just let you all get to reading... lol Also, please note that I'm much more creative with my writing when I'm tired.**

When we finally reached the area of the mess hall, the smell of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and orange juice was saturating the air. My stomach let loose a roar fit for a tiger when the perfume of all the food reach my nose and teased me with it's distance from me and my ravenous hunger; okay, so I was exaggerating a bit, but hell, I was hungry! That's exactly how it felt... if I would have felt poetic that morning.

"Mom's the cook here, and she sure is good at it. She makes all the food herself with only a bit of help from the kitchen crew for washing the dishes after." My breakfast companion was beaming with pride.

My mother never really cooked at home, so feeling that sort of pride was foreign for me. She was the queen of burning everything that could get burned, and was a queen in training at burning the things you wouldn't think possible. Take water for example... she had somehow managed to make a foul stench linger in the house for a few hours when she was trying to boil the water! How can you burn a pot of water?! Rice, yes, but water? Even I hadn't done that before. Granted, I had never tried boiling water before.

Jason intertwined his fingers with mine as we near the large cabin emitting the smell of a homemade breakfast. It smelled like the one time my Grammy had cooked breakfast for Mom and me. It was amazing; just how I thought this would be. "Smells so good."

"Yeah, it does. Now you just have to be around when she isn't hurrying to make the food; it smells even better," Jason said, his voice now adopting a nervous tone.

What could be wrong, I thought, to make him go from Sir Sunshine to Mister Paranoid? "What's up?" I nudged his shoulder with mine and looked up to him, seeing that his gaze was locked on the open door showing many chattering, happy children. The type of children you just know want to stir up some trouble.

"Nothing... I just... I..." Tears welled up in his beautiful chocolate eyes, making me feel like crying. It was like watching an angel cry: you can't help but want to feel their sorrow as well.

"Jason," I stopped walking, keeping a grip on his hand to stop him as well, "They won't be able to make fun of you as long as you're with me. Remember Lina? I was able to get her to leave you alone that four years ago, and I think I can do it now. 'Specially since I don't even know these kids." I grinned, my headache gone in my quest to make Jason not worry about the others.

He still looked uncomfortable, so I did the one thing I always saw in those old romance movies, I kissed him. You may be thinking, 'Aw, that's so cute, she kissed his cheek like he did to her last night!' Oh no, it wasn't that innocent. Don't start thinking it was this all tongue kiss, but it was mouth to mouth. Yes, we were a bit young to be doing anything like that, but it was quick, so I saw no problems with doing that.

"W-what did you do that for?" Jason's cheeks were a deep crimson when I pulled back from the impromptu kiss.

"To make you feel better."

He laughed nervously, a sound even more charming and adorable than his normal full bodied laugh. "I think it worked." He blushed deeper, much deeper. Amazingly enough, I wasn't blushing at all. It had felt like the natural thing to do... especially with someone you love.

"Shall we go in now?" I uncoiled my fingers from around his now limp hand and hooked my elbow toward him with a cheesy grin, much like in the Wizard of Oz when the group wanted to hook arms to go skipping off to unknown areas of Oz. Of course, they would be singing when they went off. We wanted to be a bit more inconspicuous.

Jason smiled widely and interlocked his elbow with mine. "I think that'd be a good idea; I'm really hungry now."

I was extremely happy to hear his optimism return, but my down mood began to return as we walked confidently to the building with the counselors and children. Sure, I could put on a show and actually believe myself when I was just with Jason, not thinking of anyone else in the world, but when it came back to reality, I was crashing every time.

What if all those children decided it to be a good idea to do more than just tease him and pick on him? With counselors like all those teens, seemingly unaware that there were others besides themselves and the one of the opposite sex they were staring at, in charge, you never knew what could happen. You're just being paranoid again, Jennifer, I scolded myself, lighten up. They might not even pick on him you know. He isn't that different.

Isn't a lovely thing when your love for another stops you from seeing them in a clear light? Sadly, that's exactly what my love fro Jason was doing to me. He was different, and when I dwelt upon it, I knew it was true. But... if I didn't dwell upon that fact, my eyes seems to be shielded from the outward appearance to see the boy that I knew with his beautiful eyes, endearing smile, and lovable personality. To someone who was judgmental, he could have been considered a freak.

As soon as we had set foot in that stupid chow hall, the volume of conversation was cute almost in half, laughter seemed to cease mid-giggle, and most of the head seemed to turn to us as their breakfast partners saw Jason and me. I watched as one boy, about my age, let his food actually drop from his mouth as he ogled us. The talking eventually ceased, and I felt myself flushing in embarrassment and anger. How dare they stare at my Jason! How dare they judge us! We weren't a circus act!

Though it may seem that such an ordeal must have lasted for a minute or two, it was only a momentary reaction. After a couple of seconds of dead silence, most of the people went back to what they were doing... though not without a nervous glance our way.

I put on a brave facade and smiled at the few that still continued to stare, tightening my arm to bring Jason and I closer together. Eventually, all but about ten or so children stopped staring at us, but no counselors were stopping them. Sure, they weren't doing anything bad, just staring, but it was still rather rude, I mused.

"Let's get some breakfast, Jason." I looked up at him, and his eyes were locked on my face. "What?"

"Thank you."

**Good? Bad? Odd? Lol, whatever you thought of it, I'd ove to hear from you. I like reviews, and it keeps stuff like this 2 for the price of 1 thng going more often. I decided to screw the idea of killing my sweey Jason for a few chapters (probably 5 or so, dunno yet) so you can see just how much closer they grew tgether (Jen and Jason). Nighty night, lovely readers; do look for more chapters tommorrow night and/or the day after tommorrow's night, since I'll still try for a couple more chapters within that time. ((NOT AS SHORT AS THIS ONE THOUGH))**


	13. Love, Trust, and Bit of Teasing

_**Omfg, did she really do this?! **_**YES I DID!!!!! It's an update, guys! An update after so very long with no inspiration or drive to write, I finally got back to it (I got a basic no-internet-access computer in my room, so I can type whenever now) and I'm loving it!! **

**Even with school in full swing now, I'm going to try my very hardest to update this at least once a month. No guarantees, of course, but I will be trying. Give me a break anyways, guys, I got 2 AP classes and a bunch of other really boring but equally absorbing classes. (Though pottery and zoology isn't TOO very boring.)**

**But, seeing as I don't have net access, I can't figure out all who reviewed, so I'm just going to send out one humongous hug to you all for being such patient dears with me. I can be such a bothersome girl sometimes, can't I? I love you all!**

**Now, on with the story! Sorry, but this is the last day-by-day type chapter right now… I'm gonna fast forward a bit-tastefully, mind you- to Jason's party in the next chapter, with a possibility of his death a chapter or two after that. So enjoy!**

After a few moments of tense silence, Jason finally noticed our close proximity and released his hold with a characteristic blush, "You're alright, right?"

I nodded in affirmation but didn't back away from him, enjoying the safety that closeness brought. Those children were the exact ones I had feared would be here, the ones I had feared would pick on Jason and me, the ones I feared might just push us into the lake for the 'fun' of it. Those children were dangerous, no doubt about that; more dangerous to us than even Lina had been. Though hers wasn't necessarily always a physical threat…

Jason waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality with a sudden jerk. "Yeah, I guess I'm fine," I mumbled, still staring at the blond girl and her cronies. "I just hate how they treated you."

"I do, too," He glared at them before touching my head gingerly, "But I hate how they treated _you _more. They had no right." Then he did something quite unusual for him: he began to walk after the children. Not in a way that was "I'm gonna go talk to them" but in a "I'm going to find you and slaughter you in your sleep" sort of way. A way that actually frightened me into a momentary silence.

"Jason, where are you--"

My friend whirled around, his eyes almost a dead glare; hatred and malicious intent shining almost too vividly for half a moment before realizing it was me he was looking upon. Jason walked back to my side, his previous intent apparently forgotten- or set aside in favor of something better (me). "What do you want to do today?" He spoke cheerily as if nothing had just transpired that wasn't at all normal.

But, to play along with his attitude change, and in hopes of ignoring my pounding headache, I proposed a walk on one of the trails in the forested area of camp. He readily agreed, grinning at the idea, and led the way to a trail he knew better than all the rest. "So this is the best one?" I questioned him when we stood at the trailhead, clearly marked by a wooden sign.

"Maybe not the best, but I know it's the most fun."

I rolled my eyes, took his hand in mine, and began to embark o the little journey. For a few moments, I felt as if we had been launched into a totally different world. One without loud children, the smells of human-made food, and prejudices. We had stepped into a wonderland with only birds, chipmunks and other woodland creatures creating the background noise. The one word I could think of for it was peace. Well, it was the best word, not really the only word. One other was romantic.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Jason stopped at a log along the side of the trail and sat down, motioning me to the "seat" at his side. I sat readily, happy to just be left with the boy I loved on a cute little log in the middle of a beautiful forest. What more could a girl ask for?

"Jen," He began, sounding almost as nervous as he had the night before, "I never want you to be hurt." He took my hand and rubbed his thumb over my palm as he spoke, never making eyes contact. "Really, even if we get split up for a long time because of our families, or because of other possible situations, I want you to be happy."

"What are you saying?" What more could he say after confessing that he loved me? Our couple of kisses and hugs said it all, I thought.

"My mom wants to move."

I frowned, trying to contemplate why Auntie Pam would want to remove her son's only- and best- friend by moving away. If she did that, we would most likely never see each other again. Just one more problem to add to my mental list. "Why?"

"She doesn't trust me being near you anymore." He saw a rebuttal coming on and held a finger to my lips, making me blush momentarily at the placement of the contact. "Because of your mom and your friend Lina. She's afraid you'll change when you get older, and you'll… you'll…"

"But I'll never hate you."

He shook his head, a sad smile on his face, "Jen, you're becoming such a beautiful person, inside and out, that I'll be surprised if you never stop loving me," He gestured to his deformity, "All of me."

Was he really saying this? That even he, the one boy that I really loved, didn't trust me just because I was getting to be a young woman? For God's sake, I was only nine years old! I still had many years of guaranteed impartial behavior. And seeing as I was a very stable person, I knew my mind would not be so easily swayed by the views of others on who I befriended or didn't befriend.

"Jason, I'll never stop loving you. Never. Ever." I said that with tears in my eyes, a smile on my face, and both of my hands cupping his face. "And if you don't believe me already on that, you've got a lot of learning to do. Learning that I want to help with." With that, I kissed him again.

Now you may be thinking, this is a lot of kissing for such young children. But if you were to see just how much the both of us had matured mentally from knowing each other, you would think it to be the most natural thing for us. We loved each other, we weren't prejudice, and we even agreed on some of the most trivial things, like cats and lemonade! So it just felt… natural. That physical display of affection (PDA in different terms, I suppose) turned out to be a sealant on our relationship; it stopped those little things from creating a fissure in our togetherness.

But then, something totally horrible actually happened. We heard a rustling in the bushes near us. I broke the contact of our lips, leaving our bodies- somehow I had situated myself in his lap through the whole kiss thing- and stared out at the forest around us. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to--"

"Well, well, well, what have we got here," One of the joint-second-in-command boys stepped through the foliage, a grin fixed on his face as I scrambled off Jason to stand before him defiantly. "The freak and the bitch are sucking face. How delightfully disgusting!"

"Go away," I growled, jabbing a finger at his chest, making him back up half a step.

His grin didn't leave his face as he stared at me, "So, seeing as you like the freaky boys, how about we talk later? I think I know a few retarded kids around here that'd love to get a hold of you." He was talking like a teenager, when he couldn't be more than twelve!

I heard Jason stand behind me and felt his hand heavy on my shoulder, "She. Said. Leave." He droned out in an almost evil monotone that made me shiver.

"You don't have to get hostile about it, numb-nuts; sorry to bother your little toy here," He jerked a thumb in my direction before picking his way back through the bushes, undoubtedly going to find that blond girl and tell her all about us.

"I'm sorry," I began, feeling on the verge of tears at embarrassing Jason, "If I hadn't kissed you then none of this would have happened."

"If I had trusted you, then you wouldn't have kissed me. I think I can handle the ridicule from those mean kids if it means I can keep getting your attention. It helps to get my mind off of things and makes me feel better all at the same time," He laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to lead me along the trail again, "And it lets both of us know how much we love each other." Then, as almost an after though, but not quite, he added, "I'll see if my mom will let us stay. I couldn't live without you."

**Intense much? Gosh, I had just gotten back to reading this at 9 PM on Septembre (no, that is Francais, peoples, not a typo) dix-sept (also Francais, this time for the seventeenth) and just got the urge to write something a bit romantic and a bit edgy. Hope it turned out okay; I'm too tired to edit this any more, and when I do get this published (within a day or two of my writing this) I won't want to go back and edit. So I hope the wait was worth it. Ciao for now, mon amis! (Yay for Franglais!) **


	14. Happy Birthday, Love

**Yay for another chapter!! You didn't think I would just give you one chapter today did you? Oh no, I'm much nicer than that. You get two! XD So enjoy, my dears!**

The next few days passed almost flawlessly. Jason talked to Auntie Pam about the issue about my old friend, mother, and myself, getting her to 'think it over'. That was good enough for me, especially since the group of bullies had left us alone. For the most part.

Before we knew it though, even with occasional jibes from the little gang, Jason's birthday was upon us. On the morn of the big day for my best friend, he and I awoke early, grinning ear to ear at each other in the darkness. I climbed onto his bed and was practically bouncing with happiness; It was exciting to be there for his twelfth birthday!

"It's my birthday," He murmured with subdued glee.

"Is there something wrong with that, Jason?" I responded quietly, holding on of his larger hands in mine.

I was still shocked at how much bigger and more mature looking he was than other boys his age. Almost as if whatever awful thing had laid claim on his face and skull had also accelerated his growth. I wouldn't have been surprised if he would have grown to be more than six feet tall at the rate he was going!

"No, nothing wrong; I just can't believe that I'm getting to be so old," He said after a few moments of silence. Jason and I laughed at the idea of him being 'old', at how much of an absurd idea it was to think such a way when you aren't even half the age of your mom. He could be so cute sometimes!

We enjoyed yet another breakfast together in the mess hall, this time with no people staring like the first time going in. Ever since they saw us after that first few moments, they just accepted it in their little, juvenile minds that we were a part of the camp as well. Today was odd though, because the mean kids didn't even stare at us as they always did. They weren't even in there.

"It's odd that they're gone, isn't it?"

I looked up at Jason as he said that, my mouth full of bacon and eggs. A shrug was the only answer I gave him, along with a smile that spoke for itself. I was actually really happy that they had made themselves scarce. It helped us to just enjoy his birthday; kind of like a present.

Once my mouth was void of food for a moment, I decided to pose my usual question to people on their birthdays. "So what time were you born? Then I'll know when to really wish you happy birthday!" I spoke happily, but his face seemed to contradict my own happiness. He wasn't smiling anymore, and that worried me. Had I said something wrong?

"What's wrong, Jason?" I walked around the table to sit next to him instead of across from him.

"I don't like my birthday time. It's too late in the day… and I don't want you to not even want to wish me a happy birthday before it…" So he was all bothered by the birthday time? It was almost as if his mother's suspicions of my character had seeped into his being as well, keeping a hold over his mind. He wasn't treating me like I was going to be nice.

Not to self, I thought, talk to Auntie Pam when I get a chance.

"I'm still going to wish you a happy birthday today, Jason, but I just wanted to know the time. Cause I like to make a big deal of the exact time with people doesn't mean I don't care until then." I smiled at him as he blushed at judging me so wrongly yet again.

"I was born at 9:30 PM," He muttered, trying to smile as well, but failing miserably at his usual adorable smile. Still cute, but not quite him.

Of course, being the good friend I was, I wished him a happy birthday right then, seeing that it was only twelve hours until he was really twelve years old. He enjoyed that immensely, his gloominess leaving him alone.

At about four that afternoon, Jason's 'birthday present' was interrupted with a jerking halt. As we were walking toward the little dock we had expressed our love for another on almost a week before, we heard a small rustling. We stopped mid-step, the gang of bullies headed by the blond girl circled us within a few seconds.

"So, again we meet," She purred demurely, her pretty face displaying the cat-like smile she was so good at.

Sadly, I had nothing to say that would seem tough at that moment, so I said the first thing that came to my head. "I do believe so." How lame of a line was that? It reminded me of something that should come from a black and white melodrama. You know, the ones from the early 1900's.

"No comebacks today, little Jennifer? You disappoint me."

I bristled at her comment but said nothing in hopes of them leaving sooner. Too bad that wasn't what was to happen. If they had left, it would have been so much different for Jason and I. He and I probably would have gotten married as soon as high school was over, Auntie Pam would still be with us, and my mother would have… well, her situation would have turned out the same, I bet, but at least I would have been a bit more stable for the years to come. I wouldn't have been broken for so long.

"Well, seeing as you two have nothing to say…" The tallest of the boys stepped forward as he spoke, gripping me by the collar of my tee-shirt. He dragged me to the lake edge, the rest of the group trailing with Jason in tow. "I think we can carry on with our dealings then." That's when he bashed my head against the nearest tree.

**For myself, and my sanity/tears, I couldn't put his death in here. Not in the way I thought I'd be able to earlier on. Sure I thought 'It'll be a piece of cake to kill Jason becuase I know he'll come back as that sexy hunk he is in the films' but no. Can't do it. I actually started crying just thinking of how I'd do that, so I won't even do it. :P Sorry if you were looking forward to the death scene (shame on you) but I won't/can't do it. *sobs* **


	15. Got Morphine?

**Ooooh, is this a third chapter all in one night? Yes my dearies, it is. But just to warn you, if you thought the last chapter was a bit draggy, you'll hate some of this one. (Yay for writing down your emotions in a fictional story!) Alright, time to allow the reading to commence. Enjoy!**

No light, no sound, no feeling or taste; just a yawning void that left me to think. A pressure on my mind and body that led me to thinking about him. That was what my consciousness brought to me.

Jason had actually been the only friend I truly had for about three to four years. He had stayed by my side that whole time (even if it was only through letters) and supported all my decisions, good or bad. He had been my support when I told him of my mother seeming to mentally deteriorate, of my father's sickening absence, of the loss of Frieda- of whom had been ran down by a car of teens, leaving me to cry for days, and the meanness of Michaeline. He was practically a part of me.

On the other hand, I was his supporter. When he had problems with public schooling and the children that also went there, when his mom pulled him from that 'social environment' to be home schooled, when that home schooling seemed to be just one long summer where he had to learn things all on his own, I was there for him. And it wasn't because he had been there for me in my hard times that made me want to help; it was my love for him as a friend. I didn't expect any kindness back. I just wanted to be kind, to love, and maybe feel that unrequited love in return from someone who needed it more than I.

The more that I thought of such circumstances between us, it made me realize that behind the love we had for each other, there was a need. Pure primal need: to love and be loved. That need to know the other's pain to help yourself feel better. That need to console the other to feel your own worth. We had that.

And as we grew, that need became stronger. We couldn't function properly (at least I know I couldn't; I knew nothing of his exact thoughts or actions) without some sort of contact between us. I remember those multiple times I would write to Jason, and if would be a week or more before I would receive a response. Those empty periods always set me on the verge of insanity; on thinking that maybe he didn't want me anymore; maybe he didn't need me; maybe I was as inadequate for him as I felt I was for my parents. But then his letters would always come, always holding that valid excuse for why he couldn't write, and I would feel foolish.

We cried for on another. We laughed at and with one another. We grew in the sight of the other, seeing the changes that took us by storm. That he grew so much faster than me and already looked like a young teen by the time he was eleven; but by the time I was nine, I still looked as if I was seven. How when my hair grew out, he would play with it and always brush it. How we went from playing tag and chase in my backyard to playing board games and things that challenged us intellectually rather than physically. We became practically one entity; two parts, but nigh inseparable.

If anything bad happened to him, I knew that I would practically lose myself.

But as I contemplated our lives growing with each other, my eyes began to see a lighter shade of darkness. My senses were returning, and with that return, the pain hit me. And when I say hit, I don't mean the it-sure-would-be-nice-to-have-some-pain-pills type of pain, but the GIVE-ME-SOME-FUCKING-MORPHINE!!!! type of pain. Quite the pleasant feeling to go with my painful thoughts.

I could hear a screaming sob being let loose in the room, one of amazing pain and anguish, and I wondered who it could be. But as it died off and my throat took on a burning feeling, I knew it was my own. There was a sound of people rushing about, and one woman's voice penetrated my resurfacing mind.

"We need to keep this girl quiet."

How dare she say I need to be quiet when in such excruciating pain?! My vision slowly cleared, and I pointed a glare in her direction after surveying the horrible condition my body was in. My left leg was a nasty purple, and my arms were both in casts. I couldn't see my torso because of my hospital gown, but I could feel the pain sticking there.

One of three women turned, her white nurse regalia swishing softly at the lack of noise I was suddenly creating. "You're awake." Thank you, Captain Obvious, I thought bitterly, I didn't know that. Even in my pain, I could be a bit bitchy. The other three continued to look away from me.

But as soon as she finished her sentence, a sudden thought hit me. If I was in such a bad condition… where was Jason? He had to be in the hospital, too, seeing as those evil children seemed to hate him more than me. My poor Jason was probably much worse off than I was; my pain seemed to diminish in my worry, so I decided to pose the one question I was dying to know.

"Is he okay?"

"Who, honey?"

Dammit, don't call me honey. "Jason. Is he okay?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, sweetie."

"The boy that got beat up with me. The other one those kids hurt."

The woman looked suddenly shocked. As if someone had just slapped her in the face. "The paramedics found nobody else. Not even the couple of children that found you near the lake. The counselors didn't even know who you were or who had gotten to you."

"So he got away…" I murmured, wanting to smile but unable to. "Is Auntie Pam here?"

"Who?"

Wow, nurses should did have a tendency to ask too many stupid questions. "Mrs. Pamela Voorhees. The camp cook."

"Oh, she's in her own room; she's not dealing too well with the disappearance of her child it seems." Disappearance of her child? And the stupid woman before me didn't correlate me asking about my friend and the disappearance of another child?

I frowned at her. "She lost her child?" She hasn't been able to find him for days apparently. Supposedly disappeared the same time you were brought in here."

Oh. My…

At that moment, I had only one way to relieve the pain that was now attacking my heart. I screamed, cried and wouldn't let the nurses near me. I cursed. I berated myself. I tried to hold my breath as to guarantee my death at the loss of my best friend.

Because I knew he hadn't run away. Because I knew they wouldn't have spared him like they did me. Because I knew I was alone now.

My Jason. My love.

Dead.

My screams continued late into the night until I passed out. But my dreams were plagued by possible deaths of his. Of him screaming to me to help though I couldn't move myself. I could only watch with tears streaming down my cheeks. He always drowned before me. Over. And over. And over. And in my heart, I knew that was what had happened.

I knew that was what the police would think; that he drowned because of his supposedly 'mentally disabling' condition. He was gone; they would say that his body was never recovered within those 'years of searching'. They would lie because they had no idea what happened. And those children would go free. They would grow to be teens then adults, never plagued by their own malicious actions. And while they thrived off false sadness over the whole thing, I would be dying inside.

My life was nothing without him. I was officially an empty shell carrying on because God wasn't merciful enough to let me die. Destined to be miserable.

**I actually cried again in this chapter. Aren't I just pitiful... I'm crying at my own stuffs... Well, I think I'll just leave it at this for now. Don't expect an update too very soon. I have to work on my other stuff as well, along with some new things I started during the summertime. So ciao for now, my darling readers. I love you all for sticking with me on this one.**


	16. Dreams Don't Always Come From Cloud 9

**Okay, loveys, here's another chappie for you. I wasn't so thrilled with this one, but I like doing a bit of foreshadowing (no matter how trashy), and this was a perfect chance for reintroduction. Well, once you read this, you'll get what I mean by reintroduction. ;) Should I keep writing this and keep you wondering what the hell the crazy lady is talking about? Naw, I think I'll just let you carry on reading. I love you all (readers and reviewers alike, though I do love on my reviewers more) adn I hope this is up to par for you guys. Enjoy.**

After about a week of drug induced sleeps, pain from injuries, pain of my broken mind and heart, and lack of visits from the one woman I wanted to see- Mrs. Voorhees- I was released to my mother and grandmother's care once again. Mom had never visited me in the hospital, obviously serious about it not being her fault if I got hurt that summer. How had she foreseen that? I never did know.

For a few months at home with the casts and pain, I never spoke and rarely ate more than a cup of pudding or a bit of bread and cheese everyday. I even tried to deprive myself of water in order to kill myself. I didn't care about friends from school trying to visit, about those friends wanting to sign my cast. Everyone tried. Nothing worked.

I was empty.

Now, most people may say that they had felt such a feeling before, but I really doubt that. Of course, I do not mean to demean their own pain, because I know that they have had something painful happen to them… but how many lost their soul mate? A very small amount had lost their soul mate; and those who did, most likely didn't lose him or her violently and suddenly. It was probably a death of natural causes with plenty of medication to ease the suffering. Oh, and those soul mates had their healthy partner by their side. Mine did not.

Jason. Was. Alone.

I had been too weak to stand up to those kids, and had let him be taken from me. The more I thought about his disappearance- no, his death- the more I knew for certain that I had made it come to pass. If I hadn't been so nice… if I hadn't kissed him… if I hadn't loved him inside and out… he would be alive.

My love killed him. My compassion killed him. My touches killed him. Every bit of me was responsible for his death. Those children just finished him off. I started the slow decline that killed him. I might as well have done it; might as well have shoved his head under the…

Tears clouded my vision as I thought. No, don't think like that. Don't blame yourself. You gave him something to look forward to every day. You gave him something to love back. You gave him hope.

You smashed those hopes with your weakness. It was a goddamn war in my skull.

"Honey, are you okay?" My mother walked into my room to se me sitting on my bed crying in silent pain, grief and anger. "Does it hurt again?"

I nodded in affirmation, knowing the drugs would cloud my brain as much as my tears did my eyes, leaving me in that nice blissful land known as Denial. I didn't have face reality in Denial, and I could pretend that I had fought as hard as possible and hadn't let them kill him and hadn't…

My mother came back moments later with the two pills, some of the strong stuff that I wasn't even sure how to pronounce the name of, cupped in one palm with a glass of water in the other. "Here, sweetie, swallow these. It will make you feel better."

As I swallowed the little illusion creators, my mother spoke again, "You know, honey, I think it's better for you that the little Voorhees boy died," I cringed at the name and clenched my good arm's hand into a fist, "He was really bad for you. You know, you getting all clingy to a little freak boy was bound to do something--"

"Shut the fucking hell up, mom," I growled, throwing the glass across the room to shatter on my dresser, leaving a glistening splash of water on the furniture and the wall.

She seemed to take my outburst as pain induced, nothing more, and left without another word. Not even a small scolding for using the language, not even picking up the shards of glass. Hell, she didn't even give me the pitying look I was so bloody used to. Nothing. She was up and left as if I had fallen asleep. Thank God the pills worked their magic moments later, leading me into sleep.

Sadly, sleep was the only place Denial never seemed to show up.

"_Isn't it pretty, Jen?" Jason tugged me along with him to look upon the sunset. His smile was beautiful, making his cheekbones more prominent, his eyes glitter like some earth-colored jewels. He was just my beautiful boy. _

_I smiled back in response, letting myself be dragged behind him. There was no need for words on my part. Jason was here with me, and nothing bad was going to happen. I could hear the lake making such a promise to me. It would never hurt Jason and I. It loved us. Crystal Lake would never want to harm such a cute couple, it murmured to me. The words within my head made me smile wider._

"_Will you teach me to swim?" _

"_Of course, Jason." I released his hand and walked away from him into the water (somehow my clothing had changed itself to a swimming suit for the occasion). It was cool to the touch, but reassuringly warm all at the same time. Once up to my waist, I turned back around._

_My eyes did not land on Jason. They landed on the tall, masked figure behind him. The man was wielding a machete, one brown eye twinkling maliciously at Jason from behind the hockey mask. He wore tattered clothing that looked a bit too tight, showing well formed muscles; his military boots were planted in the soft earth behind my Jason. My poor Jason was unaware._

_Panic swept over my whole body. The man was reaching his hand out to Jason! What was he going to do?! As the large hand rested on Jason's shoulder, he turned his head up to the masked figure and smiled. What…? He smiled at the man as if he knew him._

_I walked out of the water as calmly as I could to where both Jason and the man stood. The hand still rested on my… boyfriend's?… shoulder, and the eye shifted to look at me. The glare softened into a contradictory mix of loathing and affection. Did this man have the same inner torment as I did? _

"_Hello." I spoke softly, almost thinking the man would bolt if I spoke louder. _

"_Jen…" Jason responded. _

_He doubled over on himself suddenly, spewing blackened water and blood onto the ground. I rushed forward, worried about my baby, and he straightened up. His skin was starting to rot and his eyes held such hatred that I backed up a step. "J-Jason?"_

_That was when he began to laugh, the disgusting mixture still dribbling over his chin. "You stupid little cunt," He hissed, abruptly serious, "You really are a fuck up, you know that? You act all concerned and caring when it suits you, but when I need help, are you there? Noooooo… you pass out from the 'pain'. You're father was right to walk out on a piece of shit like you; who would want you? You can't do anything right." _

_Tears began streaming down my cheeks as Jason's words washed over me. I was a failure. I hadn't been there for him. I had been too… too…_

"_And another thing," He continued coldly, his voice cracking and morphing into that much akin to a demon's, "If I had never gotten to know you, none of this would have happened would it? You fucking planned this, you scheming whore; lI'll just kill wittle Jason while he twusts me…" He mocked me. I deserved it. "Now look at me. Look what you did."_

_For some odd reason, Jason pointed up a the man behind him. The man's eye glared at me with that same confusing looked of contempt and love. _

"_I didn't do it Jason… I wanted to save you…" _

_My dear, sweet Jason began to fall apart. His limbs disconnecting, his flesh rotting at a faster pace until the only thing I saw was the man. He glared down at me, regarding me as a hunter would a deer. To kill or not to kill, that is the question. Slowly, he raised the machete, still glaring at me. _

_But before I really registered what was happening, what he was going to do, I saw something flash in his eye. That eye seemed to beg for forgiveness, seemed to say that hew as sorry for the deed he was about to do. It said that he loved me. I cried._

I woke with a start to see the last person I ever wanted to se again sitting at the end of my bed. The last person I ever wanted to speak with again. The last person I thought would ever want to see me after all these years. Her eyes held so much pompousness in them, mixed with pity of course, that I looked away.

"Hi," Michaeline spoke to me for the first time in 4 years.

**See? Reintroduction AND foreshadowing in one chapter. Oh, and did you notice the slightly trashy way of writing? For some reason I've gotten into a 'but I don't wanna write...' funk, and forcing my writing at the moment has been helping. Okay, so it's not exaclty garbag ewhen I force it, but in case you didn't notice, its not as flowy this way. If you didn't notice... then WASN'T THAT EPIC????!!!!! I MEAN, WOW!!!!!!!!! XD Yeah, there we go. I got my chai tea high out on thos last sentences. I'll try to update by late November again if I can. Stay pretty, my peoples!**


	17. Mean Girls Don't Mix With Upset Stomachs

**Hey guys. I'm not too happy with the latest chappy this time around. It actually bored me to make it, having to put in some of the always painful long fillings. But it's big for the story, so it's got to be done right? Oh, and it's also really short, cause I want to get to the good parts later on. Mmmmmm... I'm gettin' all revved up already. But before I get to any of that, I've been neglecting something. Princess_Bailey16 (hope I spelled your screen name right, darling) and I had started to redo one of her stories to make it vamped. Since I still need to work on that, I'll be gettin' to that before I do anything else with this or any of the other stories on my profile. So go check out The Angel Outsider on Princess_Bailey16's profile after you read this! XD Thanks, loveys.**

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stammered out after a prolonged period of silence; I met her eyes again, willing my tears and anger away. I had to be courteous. Nice. Sweet. Not a bitch. Not kill her. Not mutilate her damnable corpse and string her entrails from my window sill. Just had to be the nice girl that my mom always said was somewhere DEEP inside me.

She sighed as if talking to a small, rather dim-witted child, "I came to visit you. I heard about the death of… your…"

"Jason."

"Yeah, and I also hear that-"

"Probably a lot of stuff that you had no right knowing about, am I correct? Also, can I make another guess? You didn't just 'hear about it'. My mother bloody told you. And your mother. And the whole rest of Ocean Avenue!"

"I see you don't trust your mother," She smiled as she spoke. Yeah, ha-ha-ha, so bloody funny I forgot to laugh. Of course I didn't trust my mother!

Michaeline, obviously seeing the futility of just chatting with me, cut straight to her point. "Would you like the be friends again, Jen? I really do miss playing dress up with you and-"

"We were five and eight when we were doing that. You're twelve. I'm nine. You still want to play dress up?" So much for not being rude. The drugs were still toying with my brain, letting the pain ebb and flow whenever they felt the need to scare me into thought of another possible dose.

She touched her forehead as if totally annoyed at me. Granted, she probably was annoyed at me for being so brash, but I didn't care. I sort of wanted her to leave, while I also wanted her to stay so I could have a friend again. Damn drugs. "We haven't been together in a long time, I know, but I was just thinking that maybe we could be friends? Once more?" She paused and smiled, "Please."

"What possible motivations could you have for wanting to befriend me again?"

"We both need a good person in our lives right now to talk to them. We both miss each other," That was a lie for both of our sides, "And I think it would be fun to say that I actually have a friend in my neighborhood. I'm sure you feel the same."

"I have Grammy Voorhees and Auntie Pam," I retorted half truthfully. Yes, I had them in my mind, but in all reality, they weren't there for me anymore. Grammy had moved, I learned about a week after the 'accident' and Auntie Pam seemed to have excommunicated me from her mind and heart. I wondered if maybe I was more alone than Jason was.

Lina released a short, bitter bark of a laugh. "The Crazy Cat Lady and freak show's mommy? Hmmm… seems to me that you really do need a friend around here. They haven't been around here in days. Wouldn't be surprised if they don't even remember you."

"What are you talking about? Grammy Voorhees loves me, and Auntie Pam is like a second mother to me! They'd never forget me," I felt tears pricking at my eyes, knowing that they really had left me. Though Michaeline had said so in an unneeded brusque manner, she was right. Almost as an afterthought, I added, "And Jason was not a freak show…"

Another laugh came from Lina, but softer this time, with more feeling. "Well, think what you want, dear little Jenny, because they aren't coming back; you'll be in a sorry state once you realize that, and you'll need a friend to stay with you. So what do you say? Friends again?" She stood and walked right to my side, kneeling next to the bed and holding one of my cold, limp hands. "Please? You have no idea how happy it'll make me if we would be friends again."

Contrary to Michaeline's opinion, I did know how happy she would be. Memories of her being the sweet, loving girl with a hard edge flew through my brain. Even when I wanted to be her, when she was consoling me, when we were silently reading, I could feel her resentment of me. I never knew why, but Jason's appearance brought it to the forefront in her actions towards me. Of course she would be happy to have me as a friend again; she would have somebody to lord over. Somebody who would follow her about and ignore the fact that she degraded them all the time. Somebody who would praise her for her beautiful raven hair and gorgeous dark grey eyes. Yes, she would be happy to have me back.

But, on top of such knowledge, I knew I would need her. Not necessarily her bitchiness or her bullying, but I would need the companionship. To know I still belonged within my peer group (within reason). Jennifer now needed the human contact to keep her from going crazy over her dead best friend. Just the idea of such an excuse turned my stomach. To befriend the little cunt that had made fun of my dear Jason before she even knew him! The notion was sickening.

"Are you okay?" Lina's bell-like voice cut into my inward ranting, and I did the most natural thing a disgusted person can do.

I threw up. All over her face and the chest of her dress.

Lina, being the major sissy she always was, screamed her pretty little head off. After about twenty seconds of hysterics, nobody came to check on us. (Apparently I had woken up so many times screaming that they thought it no big deal to hear screams again.) She was seething, the vomit comically streaming on her head. "What the _FUCK _was that?!" She clenched and unclenched her usually dainty fists. Now look who wasn't pretty anymore?

"I-I don't know…" I seriously didn't know what had just happened, one minute fine, the next spraying my stomach's meager contents all over my ex-besty's face. The look on her livid face proved that such an answer was no good enough, I improvised. "I guess the happiness got the best of me." Her face lightened, so I continued. "Those pills the doctors gave us said that one of the symptoms was nausea, and I guess all the excitement of getting you back got to the pills… sorry."

In all truthfulness, even with being serious about not knowing what happened, I found the whole situation quite… refreshing. The chance to feel normal, to not feel the heart wrenching pain that always accompanied me was so beautiful I actually felt I should throw up one more time, just to feel reinvigorated all over again.

Michaeline smiled thinly, seemingly happy that I was 'so excited to be her friend again' while still pissed that she got puke all over her in the process. "It's no big deal, Jen, I'm sure my mom can get it out. I'll let you rest some and come over tomorrow, 'kay?" She patted my hand stiffly and sort of hobbled from the room, cursing under her breath.

So maybe life could still be interesting without my beloved. Too bad he couldn't have seen that. It would have been the perfect way to get a kiss from him. Perfect.

**Okay, so I enjoyed the puking bit more than I should have. But that little she-demon (no, demon is too high of a ranking for her) had it coming to her with calling Jason a 'freak show'. She deserved a bit of Jen's pudding and water diet in her pretty little face, yes? ::Oh noes, Mistress Lorescien is venting her own frustrations from school in her stories!:: Hell yes I am. Well, hope this was good enough for a little while, my lovelies. Stay beautiful, and subscribe so you'll know when another chappy is up. Au revoir!**


	18. A Glimpse of Him

**Hey guys... sorry it's been so very long for this update! I've been working on a lot of stuff lately, including a story I made for my AP Lit class (it's a bit odd, but I may put it up on here later), but now I got another chapter for this one done. ^.~ So yeah, I'd just like to thank you all for encouraging me moving this up to an M rating; I think it should keep those too young to read this from reading it. Hopefully. **

**Okay, I'd like to let you guys know something right now. This chapter is the chapter where my AU warning REALLY starts to come in. 'Specially cause Jason won't be in his thirties when they really get together and he's the suspect for a bunch of murders. But yeah, thinking about the best time for having children, their close ages, the time it would take for him to get used to Jen again... *sigh* there are so many complications that force me to make such AU ideas. (Sorry Diana; I hate doing it, but we all know that having a child in one's thirties can be dangerous for the mom and baby, and I don't want that. I hope it's still pretty good.)**

**So on with the story!!! XD**

_**~-Seven years later-~**_

I opened my eyes to stare at my ceiling. Today was my sixteenth birthday! My. Sixteenth. Birthday. And you want to know something that was the really exciting thing? Grammy had told me the day before that on my birthday, we would go to Crystal Lake with Lina!

Now, I know that you're probably wondering why an emotionally scarred teenage girl is going to the murder scene of the boy she loved with the biggest bitch of all time. And really, I wouldn't blame you if you really did think such a thing. Maybe it was an act of insanity on my part. Maybe it was my depression that had successively gotten worse over the years. Maybe it was the desperation to touch Jason's bed again, touch the trees he touched, touch the water he eternally rested in. But it was most likely my slipping sanity.

A small amount of tears made their way down my cheeks onto my pillow. The thought of my beloved deceased best friend/young love was still enough to make me break down. But today would be different, I berated myself. Today, I would be cheerful. I would cherish my happy memories of him, not relive the bad.

"Happy birthday, lovey!" My sweet grandmother (my only guardian now that mummy and daddy were so sadly gone… boohoo… HA) opened my door a crack. "Sweet sixteen for my little princess," She cooed, walking slowly in with an unsteady gait to bring me waffles, bacon, and eggs on a tray. "And all princesses deserve breakfast in bed."

I smiled as she sat down at my side and lay the tray gently across my lap. "Thanks Grammy! It smells delicious." As I stared at the food with a smile, I began to cry again. Not just the little tears from a moment ago, no way. These were huge, bawling tears.

"Jen, honey, are you alright?" Grammy placed her hand against my wet cheek, a worried frown on her loving face.

"I'm… alright. You're j-just so wonderful, Grammy!" I wrapped my arms gently about her neck, stifling my sobs. "You r-really are…" I could almost feel Jason watching my crying, and it warmed my heart and soul. Jason would have been proud of my strong emotions. He liked me being me.

After eating my breakfast (I shared it with a more than willing grandmother), we got ready to go with a lunch in a basket, our bathing suits, and hiking boots for walking around the woods. I walked down to Michaeline's house and brought her back over to my waiting grandmother in her minivan.

"You know that the lake is still closed, right?" Michaeline muttered to me as we slowly walked back to Grammy and the stalling vehicle.

"Yeah, so?" I replied with a grin. "I thought you liked doing illegal and sometimes dangerous things." The fake smile I had been forcing on my face for the past seven years worked it's way onto my visage. "You were the one that smoked weed at school and never got caught."

Lina smacked my arm playfully. It was still surprising that this 19 year old woman wanted to be around me. I always thought that maybe she just liked the feeling of superiority and the feeling that I posed no threat to her getting a guy. I was the wild pony to her thoroughbred Arabian mare. The cheap peanut butter to her handmade, organic almond butter. The cubic zirconium to her… oh never mind, you get the point. She was gorgeous and I envied her.

"I wasn't all that adventurous, Jen, you know that. Just a little bit of weed, just a little bit of sex. What's the big deal? It's not like it was all that dangerous." She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, her perfect teeth showing, her eyes sparkling in that oh-so-pretty way.

"More dangerous than I'd ever be," I murmured with the fake smile still looking natural on my face. "I doubt I'd ever get any friends besides you who'd ever want to do that, anyways."

Michaeline looked me up and down as she paused. "And really, honey, no matter how much I love you like a sister, I doubt any boy would pick you as a girl for such adventurous times. They'd feel like they were fucking their sister! Or smoking dope with their little sister… goodness, I would hate to do anything like that with a boy I thought of as my little bro."

I blushed a crimson red, lowering my face. Of course, I still forced a small laugh to seem as if I was okay with her harsh judgment. I was pretty when not compared to her… sometimes.

Well, now's a good a time as any to let you all know what I looked like. I had grown to a height of about 5'7" and had also gone through some major weight problems due to depression. I was smaller now, a size 10 rather than a size 16, but Lina never let a day go by without reminding me subtly of her perfect, size 4, model quality body. At least I had beat her out in one good way. I had inherited my mother's genes and achieved DD's when Lina only achieved B's. Sure, it was shallow to gloat about something like THAT, but I had to take my wins when I got 'em. Then, to top everything off, I had gotten glasses at age 11 and chopped of my hair to a pixie cut length at 15. I was officially the kind of pretty little (according to some: the dyke) friend of Michaeline. Never just Jen.

"Well, you two ready to go?" Grammy hollered from the van, a smile on her face as always.

"Shotgun!" I shouted, running to get to van first. Michaeline continued walking- just a little bit faster- to seem more demure and mature. Though I could have felt shame for being so childish, I brushed the thought away and smiled at Grammy as I climbed in. "Ready to go?"

Her only response was a warm smile as Michaeline climbed into the car as well. My grandmother didn't like to talk very often around Michaeline, and Lina didn't much like being around my grandmother, so I guess they were even. And the car was silent. Every single car ride we had together was silent as a hearse.

But today was my birthday, and there was no way I was going to let their mutual distaste for the other ruin my special day. "So… Grammy… Michaeline said that Crystal Lake is still closed. Isn't that right, Lina?"

Both women nodded. Not good enough an answer for me.

"Apparently it's been closed since my… since Ja-… since the murder. And the other murders not that long after." Another nod from my grandmother. Michaeline stared at me wide-eyed, leaning forward so as to not have to look at me through a mirror.

"Yeah; but it was reopened a couple years later," Lina spoke finally, giving a dramatic pause for emphasis, "And a big group of teens and college students were making a children's summer camp out of it again. Not that long after they began the reopening… they were all murdered. All but one."

This, sadly enough, was not new information to me. But, to keep the conversation going, I forced myself to look shocked and morbidly curious the whole time. Everyone within our area already knew that Pamela Voorhees had gone into a frenzy not too long after her son's death, causing her to be angry at all young adults and teens. I always thought that the blame should have been on the children for being asses my Jason, but nobody can ever make themselves kill innocent children. One has to have a motive. And that motive was drugs, sex… then more drugs and sex. Immorality at it's finest.

"The one girl… I don't remember her name, but I do remember thinking she had horrible fashion sense… said that she saw Jason Voorhees in the lake. That he jumped out at her and was stuck in the camp." I faked a shiver as she seemed disgusted. It took a lot of self-containment not to burst into ears at Jason's name said so full of disdain. "Creepy, huh?"

I was immensely happy for a friend that believed I had totally gotten over Jason; it was so easy to make her think his name didn't faze me. "Yeah, that sure is creepy…"

The rest of the ride there was silent except for the classical station Grammy always listened to in the van. Such silences filled with beautiful music such as Wagner, Mozart, Vivaldi, Tchaikovsky, Beethoven, and the occasional Brahms was just fine with me. They brought me back to the happy memories of my deceased and sadly defamed (because of Auntie Voorhees) love.

Apparently a dreamy look had found it's way onto my face, because Grammy smiled knowingly at me. She knew what type of music brought back my happy memories; she only played such melodies because of me.

"Are we almost there? It's just so hot in here… and I want to swim," Michaeline butted in, shattering Mozart's 14th movement of Requiem like a majestically fragile butterfly under a child's hand. Communio was not a song to interrupt, but she was accustomed to being heard when she wanted to… and that royally pissed me off for some reason. Probably because with that song, my image of Jason and I together as teenagers shattered with it.

"Yes, dear, we're almost there," Grammy responded tersely, her eyes drilling into Michaeline through the rearview mirror. And with that, Michaeline, Grammy, and I pulled into the old parking lot of what used to be Camp Crystal Lake. Happy birthday to me.

_**~*~*~*~Jason's P.O.V.~*~*~*~**_

I watched the minivan pull into one of the faded parking spots and stall for a couple of moments as the driver seemed to converse with the passengers. Then, after the vehicle turned off, an old woman exited from the driver's seat. No need to kill her; she seemed like she would cause no trouble. But the other two... Both teenagers, both young and full of sinful thoughts. They would die by my hand if they stayed over night. No. They would die if I had the chance to reach them without the old woman near.

The second one to leave the confines of the van came from the sliding door in it's middle. She looked to be in her early twenties, though her gait proved her to be more of a teenage girl on the cusp of womanhood. Her raven hair fell in shining cascades down her slim shoulders, outlining her beautiful face and laughing eyes. She wore tennis shoes with shorts and a tank top, bikini straps obvious under the spaghetti straps of the tight fitting shirt. I had an immediate dislike of her.

The third one to leave the vehicle exited the passenger side. This young woman was obviously younger, looking to be about sixteen to eighteen, and he shoulders slumped just like someone of such an age. She had short brown hair that seemed limp and dull in comparison to the other passenger. Her eyes were darker than the first girl's, brooding, guarded, and sorrowful. She wore glasses, was plumper and taller than her friend; she wore jeans, hiking boots, and a tunic with elaborate swirling patterns in stark contrast with the other girl. No bathing suit was apparent, and she didn't seem like someone to distrust as easily… but all teens are misleading when they're quiet like her. I needed to be more careful with her. She was bound to be more dangerous.

The three women conversed for a few minutes, their conversation unheard. Without warning, the three split apart, each moving to do her own thing. The old woman retrieved a towel from the back of the van and settled down for a nap on the beach of the lake. 'Raven-hair' ran to the water itself and stripped off her shorts, shoes, and shirt to reveal the small scraps of clothing she wore as a bikini. 'Guarded eyes' walked off toward the wooded area that disguised the log unused cabins.

She was walked right past my hiding place, her eyes scanning the trees as she strolled. Her perusal of the foliage was not one of fear or curiosity, it was one of elation. The brooding brown eyes shone with a happiness that was almost tangible; I had to restrain myself not to kill her right there for looking at _my _trees in such a way.

'Guarded eyes' walked slowly through the sparse woods until she reached the first cabin: the old mess hall. I felt my breathing speed up. A growl almost escaped my throat. Her eyes were fixed on the building! That building was _mine_, not hers to look at. If she had come here as a child years before there would be nothing to gawk at. I calmed myself internally, telling myself that she would be dead soon, and nobody would ever stare at that building but me again. _And Jen. _I brushed the thought away heatedly, knowing that she must have died as well. But she didn't come back. She would never look at the building again. Our building.

The girl decided that it was time to move on after a few moments, but she only moved a few steps. She then did the oddest thing. In the middle of the clearing, she collapsed. At first I thought that maybe she had just died right there, freeing me of her burden, but no. She was crying. Of all things she could be doing, she was crying!

This girl really was going to be the first to die… but I needed her farther from the others. This was too close. For now I could only watch her.

_**~*~*~*~Jennifer's P.O.V.~*~*~*~**_

I fisted the dirt, drawing clumps of it up in my hands and dropping it again. As the tears flowed more freely than they had in almost seven years, I began to have the feeling I was being watched. Not just those feelings that we all dread but aren't real. No, this wasn't paranoia, this was like a drill was attempting to break through my temple.

"Is a-anybody there?" I managed to stutter out, wiping my face with my dirty hands. The dirt felt gritty and absolutely heavenly against my cheeks. Let the mysterious watcher see my shame and happiness; but let he or she come out and face me. I growled, swiping once more across my eyes to leave another dirty streak before speaking again. "You m-might as well c-come out."

There was no response. No branch snapped, no rustling of bushes, not even a squirrel or bird call. There was complete silence and I hated it. Ever since Jason's death, I had disliked silence, but this was suffocating. Whoever was watching me would not stop, yet they would not come out, and they would not just leave me! Damn them!

Suddenly, I lost my self control. "Come out and face me!" I screamed, my voice cracking at 'face'. I whipped my head around in every direction, flinging dirt much like a monkey would everywhere I looked.

A loud crack sounded from somewhere off to my left and I jumped in fright, my breathing labored. I pushed my hair from my eyes quickly enough to see a flash of what looked like it might be a mask in the foliage. Moments later, Grammy and Michaeline burst through the trees, Lina soaking wet and Grammy looking worried.

"Honey, are you all right?" Grammy rushed to my side, attempting to wipe the tear streaked dirt from my face. "Was that you screaming?"

"I'm fine, Grammy," I muttered, staring at what definitely wasn't a flash anymore. A man stood just inside the tree line, a dirty white bag covering his face. His shoulders shifted with his breathing, and I could just see the flash of anger from a hole for his left eye before he disappeared like a dream. "Just fine."

For some odd reason, I never told them about that sighting.

**So there we go. Technically that would make Jason eighteen at this point. A sadly unhormonally charged, sexy, delicious... mmmm. I still prefer him in his early thirties, but that's just cause Kane Hodder did such a damn good job. ;) Well, until next time, my lovelies!! (Sorry if I sound weird... I'm tired right now. Oi. Time for bed.)**


	19. Bitch Be Bitchin', Yo

**Who's a sadistic bitch with nothing better to do than post chapters of an old story that she just found had never been published online before? THIS GUY! But hey, at least it's something, right? After years of leaving you hanging (and yes, my writing style will have changed if I go through with this crazy scheme), I'm thinking of doing this story as a little side project to everything else I write- most of it being original stuff and possibly-publishable fanfics for other fandoms that will be put on a different account. Mostly gay stuff, though, so if you don't want lots of men (or the occasional women) lovin' on each other, don't ask. I don't really do het anymore. ;**

**Okay, but anyway: here's a previously unpublished (and might I add, it's also unedited from when I made it during the time period I was still writing this fic religiously) chapter for you lovelies who continue to review it and love on me despite my rude abandonment. But I can definitely say that I may be giving this account one more little try for all of you. :) HOWEVER. I won't be responding to PM's if you send them to me... I won't be using this account to chat. But if I haven't talked to you in a long time (AKA, most likely the very few peoples I made friends with and miss dearly... you know who you are, dears!), I may make an exception for you.**

**Alright, now on with the show, no matter how horrible it is to read for me now. XD **

After viewing that Grammy's face was full of worry, I glanced at Michaeline. The young woman I had known for so very long cared nothing for me; she was fussing with her hair and the dirt that clung to her wet legs. Frankly, she seemed pissed at having to come to my rescue at all. I started to think that maybe I would have preferred the company of that strange bag-headed man. At least he had a reason to be angry… I thought. Hoped, really.

"God, Jen, could you have screamed any louder? You know, if there would have been a cop nearby, we'd all be in the local jail for a couple nights. This place is still closed; it's illegal to trespass," Lina growled, wringing her knotted hair fervently as she glared at me. "I didn't even have time to grab a damn towel."

Grammy glared up at her and snorted. "Watch your mouth, Michaeline. I'll have none of that bad language about me; you may go and dry yourself right now if it so pleases you." My grandmother had a way of making one feel guilty, and Michaeline was not immune to such 'charms'. She shook her head and adopted a concerned expression before Grammy turned back to me.

I shook my head at them and stood rather unsteadily. Refusing their help, I wiped my now sticky, muddy, gross feeling face with my shirt's sleeves. "I'm fine, you two. You can go back to swimming, Lina; and you can go back to sunbathing, Grammy. I'm fine, really. I guess I was just having a some strong memories. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

But Grammy wouldn't be fooled so easily. While Lina walked back to the beach and water, Grammy touched my face tenderly. "Dear heart… what happened?"

Knowing I could trust her more than I could trust any other in the world, I told her the whole thing. Well, I told her of my walking about and my paranoia when I had started crying. She wouldn't know about that man. Never. The last thing Grammy needed was to think that her only granddaughter's favorite place had a strange man wandering about it. God, wouldn't she freak if she knew about him!

"But you can go back now," I cordially dismissed her, hugging her tightly to let her know that I was more at ease now.

She gave me a sympathetic look before turning away and walking back to the van and beach. I was alone again; utterly, beautifully alone. As soon as I was totally sure that Grammy wouldn't come back, I spoke to myself quietly. "Jason… you remember this place? This was where we first kissed… where we were courageous enough to finally hold hands in front of more than just our parents." I paused, thinking of the right words, "You were so beautiful. So amazing. So much a part of me. When they ripped you away, I was heartbroken. I still love you. Jason, I love you."

I hoped he could hear me wherever he was and forgive me for letting him die. Maybe, if I played my cards right, God would let me see him again before I went to heaven as well. He would let my Jason appear before me and live with me and… No. Those were all stupid fantasies I needed to let go. Jason was dead, I was alone in this world, and I needed to put up or shut up. I steeled myself for a further venturing into the former Camp Crystal Lake and continued on.

After my soft spoken and rather nervous monologue, I forced myself to attempt to enjoy the familiar trees and open places. I recognized a small grouping of what used to be cabins, but now were uninhabitable skeletons of their former selves. But one can only go so far before finding what one seeks. And I found it. The cook's cabin. Jason's, Auntie Voorhees, and my cabin that summer.

I walked up the steps gingerly, touching the posts of the porch as I approached the front door. This place brought back quite a few memories, of course not all of them were pleasant, but I just had to see the interior. Had it deteriorated like the other places, the murders and vicious spring rains keeping them in a constant state of decay? Such a prospect of seeing his bed again drove me to enter.

As I reached for the knob, the feeling of being watched intensified, like some sort of demon was waiting to make me pay for touching his territory. But no, this was my territory, not some demon's. The little bugger could have it after I was done with it. Not earlier. When I was done, it was his. I wretched the door open to express my territorial feelings and turned to glare at the trees. Leaves rustled with a slight breeze, and birds chirped. Nothing unusual was in sight.

After I assured myself that nobody was within the vicinity, I turned back to the dark little building and began my exploration. The floors were safe in most places, but a few spots sagged gently beneath my weight. The ceiling was broken and filtering sunlight in some areas, illuminating the rooms weakly, and I searched every one of them with that faint light as my guide. That feeling of being watched continued whenever I passed the old holes where windows once were.

My first stop was the small kitchen. It smelled odd, but it was cleaner than I had expected. Maybe the teens had cleaned this whole place before realizing it wasn't the best place to keep kids. It was too far from the other cabins and had knives. Not a good thing. But clean nonetheless. Oddly enough, there weren't any rodent droppings or signs of bird nests anywhere…

Second up was Auntie Voorhees' and Grammy Voorhees' rooms. They were adjacent to one another, and both were stripped clean. Not even a bed lay in either one, and both had moderately current drapery at the windows. A burned out candle and a rumpled blanket lay in the middle of one of the floors. A closer inspection of the blanket proved it to be stained. Some couple had 'gotten it on' in this room by the look of the stain. Thank God for that forensics class and recognizing splash patterns for different actions. A darker, flaky looking splatter pattern was across the blanket and a bit of the floor as well. The color reminded me of dried blood, and the spray it seemed to encompass assured that idea.

Nasty. Sex and murder all in one night. I left those rooms quickly in search of something more pleasant.

The end of my search finally brought me to the inevitable. Jason's room. My stomach fluttered nervously with anticipation but I entered despite it. This wasn't a time for me to chicken out; this was a time for me to be brave. To maybe get over him once and for all. Maybe I could finally show interest in some of the boys that showed interest in me at school. And maybe, just maybe, I could find a place in my heart to forgive Lina for making me feel like crap all those years.

But as I walked into the room, that being watched feeling became almost painful. No, it did become painful. For some odd reason, my mind thought of Jason watching me, but I knew it was an absurd idea. Jason would never have made me feel like I was a piece of garbage beneath his shoes. He would have made me feel loved. Unless he blamed me more harshly than I had realized…

The sound of a heavy boot hitting the floor gently stopped the tears that were building from overflowing. I freaked and ran to the other side of the bed as more footfalls followed the first ominous one. Who was coming into a little place like this? There was nothing to pillage if that was what he or she hoped for. Unless they had seen me? Oh God, I hoped it wasn't some rapist. The last thing I needed was another bad memory attached to this camp.

I knelt on the other side of Jason's old bed, right next to my rusting and rotting cot (amazingly still there after all those years) just in time to see a man walk into the room. He had to be at least six and a half feet tall, ropes of thick muscle beneath grayish skin visible through his threadbare clothing. His face was covered by the same white bag, the one hole over the left eye letting me see that he had the most gorgeous brown eye. In one hand, he held a small hatchet, his large fist engulfing half the handle. The man seemed extremely angry, his shoulders moving with his audible breathing as he scanned the room.

Some strange thing inside me told me to run. Just get away from this man however I could. As my brain finally settled on jumping through the gaping hole where the window once was, his eye found mine and both our breathing stopped momentarily. That eye seemed familiar in some odd way, maybe because of how it was an expressive chocolate color like Jason's had been, and I instinctively stood up to feel a little less inferior to him under the burden of his glare. Apparently that was too much movement for him though. He began to walk toward me, his eye showing extreme anger.

"Snap," I breathed, turning as quickly as possible to jump out the window. But that man was quicker.

His huge fist gripped the back of my shirt and dragged me back toward his body, causing me to thump against the child-sized bed to fall against his chest. Amazingly enough, I didn't scream, I just stared at him, my eyes starting to leak those tears from moments before. I was in shock, that was for certain. That eye surveyed my whole body and narrowed in disgust. I shuddered involuntarily as he moved the hand from the back of my collar to crush my throat. He grunted in disgust as I whimpered lightly, struggling only a bit to escape his killer grasp.

Was that what he was planning to do? Kill me? At that thought, the tears began to flow, and I did the stupidest thing imaginable. I closed my eyes and started babbling at him. "O-oh God, please l-let me go! I-I'll leave and n-not come back here! I'll g-get Grammy and L-Lina to l-leave as w-well. Please… j-just let me go. R-really, we… w-we won't come back! I-I just w-wanted to s-see where m-my friend used to… um… c-camp. Please!"

The grip lightened to the point where I was dropped onto the bed, and I opened my eyes. The man was starting at me as if I was some sort of alien that had just landed in front of him. "You're n-not going to k-kill me?" I whispered, no longer to keep eye contact with such a menacing and expression man. That one eye seemed to show some sort of sympathy; was it something I had said? Maybe he knew my pain in a loss of his own?

He shook his head roughly, lowering the axe to a less menacing height by his thigh. The eye was still angry, but something had changed; he seemed unwilling to kill me, yet he longed to. He pointed one well muscled arm toward the door, and shoved me off the bed with the blunt side of the hatchet. I landed with a thud on the ground. In any other case, I'm sure it would have been humorous to get shoved off a bed by some giant of a man… but now I was just frightened.

That giant hand not holding the hatchet gripped my arm harshly, pulling me to my feet before he pushed me again. I walked to doorway hesitantly, looking back at him now that I was a safe distance from him. Apparently I walked too slow for his liking though, so he threw the hatchet, embedding it deep in the rotting wall near me. It had whizzed not two inches from my ear, and I was frightened enough to run with all my strength from there.

I had a feeling the strange man wouldn't warn me to get out a second time. And he wouldn't need to. By the time I got back to Lina and Grammy (I had broken down again and cried for nearly ten minutes when I reached the mess hall again) they were ready to go.

"Did you have fun, honey?" Grammy asked as we drove away. She still seemed nervous about my earlier scream and dirt-smearing session. And of course, my face was still a bit red and puffy from the last sob session after my 'encounter'.

"Yeah, it was a blast," I replied calmly, feeling as if I had been granted something magical and special by that man. I had been allowed to see him, somebody who was obviously a psycho, and I lived through the whole thing. Definitely a happy birthday to me. Maybe Jason wasn't mad at me after all and was having God take really good care of me. That was a very pleasant thought, and it lifted my spirits for the rest of the day and night.

**Okay, so I lied. It was slightly edited... that was originally supposed to be 19 AND the beginning of 20, but I thought that would be stupid to have even shorter sections to throw at you when they easily tied into the same darn chapter. Ugh, my chapter break-off choices were horrible. But anyway, thar ya go. Don't feel like you need to review or anything, though. I already know this isn't the level of writing I'm capable of anymore. :P I'm so much cooler now. *coughcoughLIEScoughcough* Now let's see where this little bugger leads me!**


	20. Pottery Class is Bomb-Sauce

**Another old chapter because I'm a bloody tease.** **ENJOY.**

The next day, I was practically screaming with happiness as I went to school. The usually boring bus ride was suddenly pleasant, the commons room with all its raucous chatting and laughter was homey, and I even tried my hand at the wheel in my first period pottery class.

"You sure seem happy," My friend Alison said, her usually spiky pink, orange, and green hair sleeked back into a neatly parted 12-year-old-school-boy look. She wore a hair band to look more feminine, and a pair of maroon skinny jeans with a band tee. I didn't recognize the band name. Her wrists were covered in bangles, and all thirteen of her ear piercings were filled with out-of-the-ordinary earrings. She looked awesome… as she always did.

"Yup," I replied, attempting to centre my clay once more before just asking Mister Misley to help me. "My birthday turned out awesome." It was kind of a white lie, but I didn't care. Alison was always very perceptive and would sense something wrong if I didn't act cheery.

"Oh yeah, happy belated b-day, Jen. What'd you guys do yesterday other than go to church?" She knew my grandmother was really religious, and so was I. My religion was just undefined as of that moment. I still swayed more toward Christian, but Jason's death caused it to waver.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Grammy decided to forgo the whole church thingy in favor of breakfast in bed and a day out with her and one friend."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"Nope, sorry. Michaeline had dibs on my birthday." Pottery was the one class I had with Michaeline (being the part time super senior she was), and Alison glared over at her.

"What if I wanted dibs?"

"Should have called it before the weekend then. She got to me first. Maybe next year?" I looked up at her with a grin to see her stick her tongue out at me. "Very lady-like," I observed sarcastically. She just laughed.

"So where'd you three go? To see some Mayan ruins? The Bahamas? Ohio? Maybe the park?" She successively made the places less grand, hoping to guess where I went. I just shook my head at each guess, outlandish or not. "Then where?"

"Crystal Lake."

"That closed down place?!"

"Of course."

"Was your grandmother a bit off her rocker yesterday?"

"No."

"Then why'd you go? After that Voorhees lady killed all those kids, you wanted to go there of all places?" I had never told Alison about Jason, so she was right to think I had no motive. So I thought of the next best thing.

"I wanted to see if there were any bodies left over."

"And your grandmother went for it?" I nodded and she practically purred. "Wicked. Did you find any?"

"Well, I found a body of sorts."

"Spill it."

"Some guy tried to kill me."

"Seriously?"

"No, Alison, I'd lie about something like that. _He really did try to kill me! _The guy had a hatchet and everything. The freak was even wearing a bag over his head… I think he tried to choke me. That psycho was pretty bloody strong." I hated saying things so derogatorily but I always used it around Alison. And I hated every moment.

Her mouth hung agape, so I used one slip covered finger to push her chin back up to connect with her upper jaw. "Why was he wearing a bag?" She finally asked after muttering something about how only I got all the fun things.

"Dunno. Maybe he wasn't much to look at. Well, at least his _face _wasn't much to look at. The rest of him, now that I think of it, was pretty attractive." I began to think of how much I _also_ disliked talking about any man as if he was a piece of meat. But the only way to get a point across to Alison was to make it blunt. And interesting enough to hold her attention, that bluntness has to be a bit sexual at times.

"Ooooh, details?"

"Let's just say that the Spartans would have to compete with him for muscle mass and swagger," I said grinning, finishing my simple pot (because Misley did most of it for me) and placing it on the fresh pottery shelf behind me. "And he had the most beautiful eye. And hands."

"Eye? As in only one, not two?"

"Yeah, the bag had only one hole to show his left eye. Brown, very expressionful and, well, beautiful. But his hands were just… wow. Allie, they were huge and looked so good…"

"And do I sense a hand fetish coming on?" She winked at me and wiggled her black nailed fingers in my face. "Ooooh, look at the seeeeexy hands!"

I laughed and swatted her hands away from my face. "Yeah, sexy hands. Now your sexy hands _and _your face have slip all over them," I said with a Cheshire cat grin as I wiped my hands all over her arms and face. She flipped me the bird happily and went to wash up with a smile. Sometimes, Alison was the most fun person I knew. So much more well-tempered than others…

At that moment, Michaeline decided to grace me with her presence and the presence of her fan boy crew. "Hey, Jen, how's everything going since yesterday?" She knew I hated her bringing up embarrassing moments in front of her pretty-boy followers.

"Fine."

"No more screaming, right?" The three guys that had come with her (they were different than last time) laughed a little at her 'question'. So the bitch wanted some attention? She had another thing coming.

"Naw, the screaming bit is done for now. How's your hair? It looked like shit yesterday after that swim… and I _swear _I saw some sort of water-fowl crap in it." I didn't smile because I wasn't happy with being mean to her. She was my friend but had no courtesy for me. Apparently she was born to be mean.

Her jaw tightened a fraction, her eyes sweeping the room for Misley. When he seemed to be nowhere near us- he was at the kilns on the other side of the room- Lina bent close to my face. "You try to embarrass me again and I swear I'll make your life a living hell." She spoke just loud enough for her duck-like followers to hear, whispering 'ah' and 'oh'.

I just snorted and walked away. "Michaeline, don't try threatening me. My life is a living hell as it is; I doubt your attempted tortures are any worse than anything else I go through," I yelled back at her as I walked off to Misley's side of the room. He was a good conversationalist, at least a bit better than Michaeline.

"What was all that about?" Misley asked, his blue eyes glancing at Michaeline before making contact with mine.

"Nothing, Misley. She's just mad 'cause I embarrassed her in front of her cronies," I said with a smile, eliciting one from him as well. "But I suppose I shouldn't let her talk get to me… after all, it's not like she'd really do anything bad just because we were mixing a few heated words."

I began to wash my hands at the nearest sink as Misley spoke. "You just be careful, Costello," He always used my last name the same way I used his, "As the old saying goes, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Or at least it goes _something_ like that."

The bell rang so I dried my hands hastily and picked up my green canvas messenger bag. "Thanks, Misley, that'll be real helpful," I said sarcastically with a laugh, waving as I exited the pottery room to move onto my government class. Hopefully Michaeline would never really do such a thing as to hurt me intentionally. After all, we had been friends for quite a few years. One little tussle would seem like nothing. Or should seem like nothing.

Oh, how wrong I was.

**Got one more coming along soon... but no guarantees on anything past that. I'm probably going to just keep working on original works. Sorry, y'all. But hey, you never know. I might get into a Ft13th/teenage romance mood again.**


End file.
